A Snare of Thorns
by SOLDIERNichole
Summary: He had her now, caught in his snare of thorns. His delicate flower, his silver rose. Her resistance was futile, he would take her as his. [Thranduil/OC. Rated for Domestic Violence, Alcohol Usage, Adult Situations, and Violence. Takes place after the Hobbit as a retelling of what happened before and during. Drabblish/Monologue.]
1. Chapter 1

Luniae-

I remember quite well the first time I met Thranduil. I was around 2,000 years old, still a young ellith at the time. I had just completed the extensive training it took to become a healer, and as I was put under one of the best mentors I flourished and grew quickly. I enjoyed healing quite a bit, helping people mend wounds and such. There was always something happening in the infirmary; whether it was from a practice or an actual skirmish with orcs involved, I was always busy.

I was tending my station at the time when several ellon were all brought in at once, all of them suffering burns and in terrible pain. I didn't realize at first when I ushered the next injured warrior to a cot near me who he was. Unlike the others he was silent and unconscious. With the help of the guard who carried him into the infirmary, we removed his armor and tunic. His burns were not as severe as the ones sustained by the others, but there were ugly wounds on his face.

As I checked them further I saw the scorched and charted skin and the cauterized flesh that would take many months if not years of healing to fade completely. My eyes trailed from the wounds to the ellon's face, taking in the sharp chin and pronounced cheekbones. His brows had dark hair, while the strands on his head were a pale, delicate blonde. It was a common coloration for Silvan Elves, I remember thinking nothing of it at the time. His pale chest and abdomen, which I had tried to ignore until this point, had a few red and blistering marks, which would be easily treated by burn salve.

I'm not sure when he woke up, whether it was as I was fetching the salve or treating the injuries on his chest and side, he endured the pain in silence. As I went to inspect his facial injuries, I froze as he was looking straight at me. This wouldn't have bothered me normally, but not only were his eyes breathtakingly beautiful, but also piercing and cold, as if they sent invisible blades of the finest make into me. Silver blue eyes, pale hair, this had to be the Elvenking Thranduil. My heart palpitated at the thought of this, but I kept my face calm.

Thranduil-

I had been watching her as she rubbed the cooling salve onto the burns the fiery serpent had left on my body. Her eyes were focused on what she was doing, either ignoring or not noticing that I watched her movements. My face hurt terribly, the pieces of burning rubble that had hit me had caused more damage than I had though at the moment it had occurred. A small part of me dreaded the next time I happened to pass a mirror.

As she turned, to look at the wound my face bore I supposed, she froze as she saw I was awake. Her hair was very pale, the ever so slight shade of silver being detectable. Her eyes were like that of a frosted glen, the icy green bearing the innocence and warmth of a child. She was young, her face holding a slight portion of it's youthful roundness still, though her cheekbones did a very good job of accenting her face.

"I need to look at your injuries…" She spoke meekly, tearing her beautiful eyes from mine. As she began to clean the wound on my cheek from charred skin and destroyed flesh I was silent, enduring the pain that burned and throbbed through my whole body. It was a relief when her gentle hand began to apply the salve to the wounds.

"Your name?" I questioned her and the young ellith paused.

"My name is Luniae." The silver haired ellith answered and finished rubbing the salve into my damaged skin. The pain was already much better and I listened to the small hunting company I had taken out hiss and grunt as their wounds were treated.

"The healing will take a long time." Luniae's voice broke my concentration and I looked at her. She paused again at my eyes, but continued. "While the wounds are open, I suggest you come back twice a day to get medicine applied to them." She said and looked at her feet shyly. I could tell she knew who I was, but also that she took her work very seriously and meant the suggestion for my well-being only.

"Would morning and afternoon be alright?" I questioned and Luniae seemed surprised that I was complying.

"Ehm, yes that's perfect." She said and dipped her head slightly to me, "Your tunic is right next to the bed. I'm going to get the bandages." She said before turning and going to put the salve away and fetch the needed bandaging. I watched her turn and leave, sitting up to put my tunic back on, being careful with the wounds on my face not to rub the cloth on them.

She returned with a small jar of sap and the bandages. I stayed still as she gently dabbed the sticky sap around the wound and began to apply strips of the bandages to cover the wounds on my face.

She bowed her head in respect as she finished and let me leave. My thoughts strayed even as I went to my chambers, where my wife was. The dark haired woman glanced up at me as I passed her to enter a different room where our bed was. Concerned by my silence and the bandages my wife leaned on the doorway, resting her hands on her belly.

The child had been growing there for six months now. We had only been married for five. I glanced back, but still said nothing to her. This is how things were between us. I felt nothing real for her, she was just a mistake.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She questioned, but I kept my silence. The pregnant woman sighed and shook her head before going back to the embroidering. My thoughts were not of her, but of the young silver haired maiden who touched more than just my skin.


	2. Chapter 2

Thranduil-

I didn't mean for her to become an obsession, if that is the correct term for it. I knew where she went everyday, I knew which section of the city she stayed in, and I saw her often. I could tell she thought it was strange when I appeared at random intervals, either while she was tending herbs in the gardens, or studying in the library, I always knew where she was.

As my obsession with this girl grew, my wife started to notice. She was already grieved since the pregnancy had failed and I offered her no comfort. I hadn't realized it at the time, but my heart grew cold towards her. Where I was tolerant before I became angry with her. She was submissive though and quickly changed the things she used to do to accommodate.

Soon my wife, again, became pregnant. I would never have admitted it, but I saw Luniae's face when I laid with my wife so she could conceive. Irony would only have it so Luniae was the healer overseeing my wife's pregnancy.

I waited outside the room as my wife gave birth. Several healers were there, due to a complication I couldn't grasp. It took nearly a whole day, but eventually I heard the babe's crying. There was some minutes and some stern talking by a older healer, then silence. I waited patiently and Luniae carried out a small child swaddled in a light blue swath of silk. A son.

He bore a strong resemblance to me, light blonde hair and blue eyes. The shaope of his face resembled my wife. Before I could take him from the young healer's arms she told me what had happened. The birth had killed my wife. A small part of me, that bothered me somewhat, was glad she was gone, while the rest of me was silent in respect for the loss of life. I didn't hate her, nor did I like her, but I had no reason to celebrate the loss of my people.

Luniae stood with me as I held my child for the first time. I named him Legolas and gave Luniae the job of caring for him, that way she would be close at hand.

It was slightly funny to me, I imagined Luniae as Legolas was conceived and now she was taking care of him like his mother. As she raised my son, my obsession began to turn into infatuation. Her body began to match the woman she acted like and it was difficult when she didn't reciprocate the feelings I tried to make blatantly obvious to her.

I moved her to a room that was much closer to mine, also Legolas' as he grew older. I gave her fine things: dresses, furniture, a pastel and mortar, beautiful and decorative vials for her salves and poultices, but she remained oblivious to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Luniae-

I always thought it was strange how Thranduil would watch me. I always figured it was because of Legolas. Taking care of the King's son dramatically cut into the time I spent at the infirmary, but I also enjoyed raising the boy, seeing as he was very bright and innocent. I always heard the older women talking, gossiping for a better word, about how there are so many better suited people to raise the King's son than just a peasant girl. I thought I was doing a fairly good job.

Already little Legolas turned 400 and he was writing and speaking both Sindarin, Quenya, and Westron and he practiced with a small bow that was fashioned for him. He was quite proficient with it already, never missing a target, but not yet able to hit bullseye quite yet. I tried very hard to keep Legolas happy, even through the boring lessons and the tedious practicing. It was sparse the time I had to myself. Only on a few days would Thranduil have the time to spend with his son, who adored his father to no end.

It was one of these days that I decided to take out my mother's bow again. The case it laid in was an elegantly carved one, only to fix the silver inlaid ivory. The bow was given to me after my mother died, but shortly after learning to use it, my father also was taken from me. This is when my aspiration to be like them, a guard, died and I chose the path of a healer.

The brace felt foreign to me after so many years, but luckily not many people were in the training fields. The string of the bow was still tight even after years of laying stagnant. The weapon still sang under my fingers as I practiced, the feel of archery coming back to me quickly.

"I was unaware you had skills in archery." I jumped as I released the arrow and missed horribly. I looked and saw Thranduil, smirking slightly with Legolas holding his father's hand.

"I was going to be a guard once." I replied quietly and held the bow in front of me with both hands. Legolas smiled at me slightly and I returned it to him.

"I was coming to inform you that Legolas will begin his tutoring with the historians quite soon. Your teachings have been very helpful and the formal instructors will build off of it." Thranduil spoke and I nodded. My heart panged slightly, the King's son was a wonderful child and I would miss teaching him.

"Will I still care for him as I have done?" I questioned, wishing that no amount of my hopefulness had gone into my voice.

"Yes, you will still remain Legolas' caretaker." He replied and I nodded again.

"Thank you, my lord." I bowed slightly to him. "It is an honor to take care of your son."

Thranduil-

I splashed my face with water again, sighing heavily as I watched the drops fall from my chin and nose back into the granite basin. Another night disrupted by haunting thoughts of the beautiful maid. Even when I was busy, her face distracted me. I sometimes even worried when I didn't see her during the day, even though I knew she was busy with her healing duties or with my son. I stood up straight again, grabbing a towel to dry my face.

Nothing I did could ease my desire for her. The palest hair of silver, creamy skin, and frozen green eyes that was warm behind the surface, like a cool fire. The gentle curvature of her waist and the round of her bosom entranced and allured me. The way the lean muscles in her arms would move as she drew back the string of that bow when she would challenge Legolas to a contest and the brightest glow of innocence given from the Light of the Eldar around her.

I wanted her close to me, to lay at my side on cold winter nights, to keep me company when I am alone studying and planning, to keep my desire's for her body and heart quenched, to love like I had not before.

I shook my head slightly to clear my thoughts. I couldn't think too much into this. Luniae was a rare sort. While other women would swoon, Luniae looked me in the face calmly. While other women painted and preened to impress, Luniae was meek and humble with her appearance. While other women gossiped, Luniae held her tongue. While others stived for my attention, Luniae seemed oblivious to me. I would have to draw her closer. To actually know her.

Yes… I could make time for that in my days.


	4. Chapter 4

Luniae-

I had just finished tending the medicinal herbs in the garden when he startled me again. Thranduil stood just a few feet behind me as I turned around and jumped, my heart pounding in my chest. He was always just appearing out of nowhere.

"My lord." I bowed slightly and Thranduil dipped his head to me, smiling slightly.

"Walk with me." He demanded and offered me his arm. I paused, but hesitantly put my arm in his. I had no idea what I had done, but I felt like I was in trouble. I held onto the taller elf's arm loosely and glanced around at the flowers and trees we passed. I could feel other's eyes watching us and I felt my skin crawl, wishing they would stop staring.

"What made you not want to be a guard?" Thranduil questioned suddenly and I was taken aback. I blinked a few times and glanced up at him before sighing slightly.

"Both my parents were guards. When they both were killed I decided I would rather heal wounds than make them." I replied and Thranduil nodded.

"I apologize for your losses." He said and I shrugged.

"It was a long time ago. I know they would support me in my decisions." I said quietly and again we fell back into the silence.

Thranduil-

It was good to have Luniae by my side. Her slender form was clothed in a very simple and plain cotton dress of white, smudged with a bit of dirt from her tending the herbs. She was still beautiful.

"The Feast of Harvest is upcoming. Do you have an escort yet?" I questioned and Luniae looked down at her feet for a few moments.

"N-No… I never really say yes to any of the ellon that have asked me before. I'm always fine going alone." She said and I cursed inwardly. She was so shy and humble, there was no way she would allow me, a king, to escort her to even a simple gathering like this. I was quiet for a while as we walked well into the noon time. The worst she could do was say no, right?

"Luniae." I stopped walking and she turned to look at me as I faced her.

"My king?" She questioned.

"I would like to escort you to the Feast of Harvest." I said and Luniae stared at me in shock. Surely she wasn't really that surprised by me asking.

"I just… I don't… I.. Ah…" Luniae stuttered and I put two fingers on her lips.

"Think about it. I will talk to you again about it soon." I smiled at her though I was kicking myself inwardly. This was going to end the same as before, but I didn't care at the moment. Luniae would come with me, I could tell she didn't have the spine to reject me.


	5. Chapter 5

Luniae-

I winced as my friend, Niquiel, tugged on some strands of my hair too hard.

"Ouch! Be careful!" I complained and glared at her from the mirror she had me sitting infront of.

"Sorry!" The blonde elf apologized and snickered slightly. "You're always so grouchy when we do this."

"I don't like getting ready for these things…" I grumbled and she snickered more.

"But you have to impress King Thranduil." Niquiel said and I blushed heavily.

"I don't have to do anything! He only asked me because I'm his son's caretaker!" I told her and she just laughed, her brown eyes crinkling as she laughed at my statement.

"Luniae, I can't believe you are this oblivious." Niquiel said and I turned in the chair I sat in and looked at her.

"Oblivious to what?" I questioned and Niquiel crossed her arms.

"He fancies you, Luniae." She grinned as I blushed harder.

"No he doesn't."

"Does too."

"Prove it!"

"Well let's see." Niquiel tapped her chin. "He gives you things all the time. Everytime I see him, you are in the vicinity. He moved you room up here-"

"He did that so I could be closer to Legolas." I said and she rolled her eyes before going on.

"He invites you to eat at his table quite a bit and now he asks you to a festival!" Niquiel finished and I blushed, looking away. Did the King really think like that about me?

"I still doubt it." Luniae spoke and turned back to look at the mirror. Niquiel had done her hair into a very formal style with the top half of her hair in a short braid, leaving the rest to flow freely and a few smaller braids on the side to accent the main one. It was very plain on the scale of fancy styling, but Niquiel knew I would fuss at her if she did anything too extravagant. I wore a dark purple dress with a small silver trim, one of the more modest dresses Thranduil had given me, and a small mithril necklace that had been my mothers.

A knock on the door, made my stomach sink lower. Niquiel nudged me and smiled a bit as I stood to answer the door. Of course there stood Thranduil, dressed in a very formal grey long-coat with a crimson velvet on the inside and black boots. He smiled softly at me and offered his arm. I took it wordlessly and followed him.

"The dress is beautiful on you." He told me and I had to fight not to blush.

"Thank you, my Lord." I said, about to return the compliment when he stopped and looked at me.

"Thranduil. Enough with the titles." He reprimanded and I was silent for a moment only nodding. I continued to follow him. It was nerve-wracking as the courtier announced our arrival.

Thranduil-

"The Elven King, Thranduil, escorting Lady Luniae." Galion called out in announcement. I could feel Luniae's grip tighten on my arm as the crowd turned to look at the who the King was escorting. It was like this before when we walked in the gardens.

"Don't look at them, just watch where you walk." I murmured to the beautiful woman who walked with me. Luniae walked stiffly alongside me until we reached the platform where the table was set up for me and my advisors. Luniae sat to my left in near silence, probably on edge from the stares she was getting.

I couldn't fathom why she was so nervous, she was as beautiful as she could have been. I had to entice her to eat when the servants brought out plates. She was still nervous about something, but I couldn't really pin it down to anything.

Luniae-

I could hardly stop squirming from up here. I kept feeling people starting or watching me and I wanted to hide, but up here was nothing to hide my anxiety.

"Luniae, are you well?" Thranduil questioned and I looked at him.

"Huh?"

"Are you well?" He repeated and I looked down.

"I just feel like everyone is staring at me…" I replied and Thranduil chuckled.

"Why ever would that matter? You are a beautiful woman." His words only made me more nervous and anxious. I think he seemed to realize this and was quiet, chatting quietly with his advisors. The feast would last all night, but after a few hours the staring subsided and I could relax slightly.

Of course this was the time that all the couples began their dancing. Only a few were dancing at the time, but I felt a tap on my shoulder. Thranduil stood behind me, offering his arm.

"A dance?"

Thranduil-

Luniae was stiff on my arm again as we walked down to the open area where the couples were dancing. She had to recognize my intent now. At least a glimmering of what I felt towards her. I held her close as the both of us began a slow waltz to the music that was playing.

She still felt tense as I led her through the steps that she mirrored quite well.

"Why me?" I heard her question, more to herself than anything.

"I wanted to thank you for taking care of my son." I replied, now kicking myself inwardly again. I wanted her to figure out my feelings, not dissuade her form them!

"You do that all the time though, what makes this different?" Luniae looked up at me as we waltzed.

"Maybe I just wanted an excuse to dance with you." I murmured to her and entwined my fingers with hers on the hand I held as we danced. I knew I had quieted her for a while. That was basically a confession! What if she still didn't get it?


	6. Chapter 6

Luniae-

I knew somewhere deep inside that Niquiel was right after that night, but I kept denying it. I wasn't worthy of the King's attention in that way. Nevertheless, Thranduil was very persistent in inviting me to his table and surprising me with small walks in the garden. I wasn't too sure how to respond to him though; he made my heart race but my mind shudder.

It was raining on this day. Legolas was watching me in the infirmary as I checked a warriors wounds. The poor child didn't like blood, but yet wanted to be a warrior like his father, so he made himself have to see bloodshed to get used to it. When the warrior left I glanced at Legolas before smiling softly. The little ellon was asleep, laid on the cot with his bright blue eyes half-lidded in the trance of Elvish sleep.

I was careful as I picked him up and motioned to another of the healers in the room to let her know I was going to lay Legolas in his room. As I carried him, the little ellon hugged my neck and nestled his face into the crook of my neck and shoulder. He was such a sweet child, I could never imagine him as a warrior.

Legolas' room was emmaculant for his age, but as the King's only child it made sense. It took some prying to get Legolas off of my neck, but he quickly re-attached himself around a small stuffed horse. I brushed the lengthy hairs out of his face and rested my fingertips on his cheek for a moment watching him.

Thranduil-

With the way she looked at my son it was easy to tell that she loved him. The care she took in not waking him was extraordinary, the same gentleness used to treat the wounds she saw everyday. It made my heart swell knowing that the woman I desired as mine already was accepted and loved by my son and vise versa. This would be a great obstacle already overcome.

Luniae turned and was startled, keeping her surprise silent as not to wake Legolas. I smiled softly at her and motioned to her as if she was to take my arm. Luniae looked down slightly and nodded, walking to me and taking my arm quietly.

I shut Legolas' door and began to walk with her through the halls.

"Legolas is very fond you." I told her and she nodded.

"I am very fond of him." She replied quietly and I smiled at her again.

"I am also very fond of you, Luniae." I told her and she tensed slightly, looking away from me. I could tell she was too shy to say anything, so I stopped walking and grabbed her hand so she would face me, and I tilted her chin up with my free hand.

Her fingertips were chilled and her eyes showed her anxiety.

"I don't think I am worthy for you to be fond of, my lord." She said after a moment of silence.

"It is not up to you upon whom my favor falls, Luniae." I retorted quietly and watched her beautiful shimmering green eyes. She was growing increasingly nervous as the silence thickened and grew longer.

"How long has your favor been on me then?" Luniae questioned after swallowing thickly. I chuckled at her.

"Since I first laid eyes on you." I replied and Luniae turned her head away.

"Is that why you would always show up when I was alone?" She questioned again.

"Yes." I answered and Luniae was silent. I turned her chin back towards me and in her eyes shown a different light. Instead of anxiety, the perplexed glimmering was replaced by fear. Fear of what I had no idea, but I didn't like it.

Luniae-

He had been favoring me for one thousand years?! He was married when I first saw him! How could he?! How DARE he! His wife must have rolled in her grave! How deep was I into this hole that I had not noticed was being dug around me?

I gently pulled away from Thranduil's grasp and turned away from him.

"I… I need to think, I'm sorry." I told him. Before I could even take a step his hand closed on my upper arm, turning me back to him almost roughly. I stared at him in shock, fearful of what he might do to me.

"Do not walk away from me, Luniae." Thranduil warned darkly and I shrank down slightly.

"I'm sorry…" I breathed and Thranduil smiled, in the slight upturn of his lips like he always did. I wasn't expecting it when he kissed my forehead and let me go.

"I will see you soon, Luniae." He stated before turning and leaving me in the hallway outside my bedroom, shocked and perplexed


	7. Chapter 7

Luniae-

I was never truly aware of how much Thranduil drank. On a normal night it would be common for him to have seven or eight glasses of wine, and elvish wine by comparison was the strongest out of the four Kindred Races. I never stayed the night with him, but he often asked me to sit in his chambers with him as he kept his logs.

That particular night Thranduil had started to drink much earlier than normal, and far before I arrived in the late afternoon. I knew I should have left when he started to act differently, but I didn't and only brushed his straying hands from me.

Thranduil's chambers were more eloquent than anything I had seen in my few millennium on Middle-Earth. The walls were decorated with finely woven tapestries and decorated with gold and silver swathes of silk. The trees were living sculptures around his walls and were enlaid with precious white gems.

I tensed when he brushed his mouth across my neck, the powerful scent of alcohol on his breath. I was feeble to him, afraid of what he might do in my rejection of him.

His private chambers were even more elegant than his studious area, the walls hewn from the living rock and etched with beautiful designs of leaves and vines. His bed was beautiful, four posters holding up a canopy draped over with gossamer-like satin. His sheets were also pure white, though made out of silk, not satin. The mattress was feather-down and the pillows of the softest cotton and goose down. I know that bed well, that night was the first night I ever stayed in it with him.

Thranduil-

I swore I was still dreaming when I awoke. Only had such things come to my mind in the bless of sleep, but she was right beside me. Luniae, my love, slept beside me covered in only the silk sheets and warm wool quilts. Her pale silver hair was draped behind her like a cascade of beautiful water flowing down the mountainside. Her pale green eyes were only slightly open and her body was relaxed and peaceful.

I gently brushed my fingertips across her cheekbone, removing a few slight wisps of hair from her face. She was still untouched. Through some amount of control I had in my drunkenness, I refused to let myself take her completely, though now she had to understand the desire I held for her, for her beauty and innocence. She was more pure than any diamond or mithril I had seen.

Though she remained pure, my eyes had seen her true beauty. Her skin was smooth and unblemished by mark nor scar. Her flesh was soft, but also taut.

"Good morning, Lunaie." I breathed quietly as I noticed her eyes open slightly.

"My King…" She greeted groggily and shifted slightly, the sheet slipping to expose the pale flesh of her breasts. She was quick to pull the sheet back up to cover herself and I chuckled.

"Do not be ashamed, Luniae. You are a beautiful woman." I told her and she blushed, looking away from me.

"You were drunk." She stated simply and moved as if she was going to sit up. I quickly grabbed her chin and made her look at me. When she obliged to look at my face I kissed her. Her lips were just as soft as the rest of her and even though she tensed with surprise, I was deeply satisfied when she returned the favor ever so slightly.

"My actions are still mine, whether I am sober or drunk." I told her, wrapping my arm around her waist and pulling her naked body close to mine. I was nothing but glad and happy as she pressed herself into me and laid her head on my chest


	8. Chapter 8

Luniae-

I tried to make the best of things as they came. Legolas had grown again, going from the small child to a young boy, now getting into trouble and having a mind of his own other than to please me and his father. There were many times he was caught in the stables, trying to steal peoples horses. Thranduil wasn't very pleased with him on those days, but he still loved his son.

My role as his caretaker was starting to fade. I didn't have to watch over him all the time like I used to and I didn't have to put as much effort into caring for him when I did help him.

I was helping him bathe late in the evening after dinner, gently washing his hair and scalp as he cleaned the rest of himself. I was thinking of these things as I lathered the soap through his pale blonde hair and poured water over it to wash it away. These would be some of the last days I would get to care for him in this intimate way.

I didn't even realize I was crying until I was carrying a clothed and ready for bed Legolas back into his room from the attached bathroom.

"Luniae, why do you shed tears?" Legolas questioned and I looked at him.

"Huh?" I looked at him as he gently wiped over my cheek and showed me the glistening drop on his hand. "Oh…"

I sat down in the rocking chair in the corner of Legolas' room and he leaned on me.

"I guess I'm just sad…" I told the boy and he looked at me.

"Sad for what?" He questioned and looked up at me. I paused and wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm sad because you are growing up… And I will miss taking care of you." I said quietly and Legolas leaned on me, hugging my neck.

"Be my naneth." He said and I looked at him surprised.

"Legolas!" I said shocked at the child's near demand. Legolas looked up at me with a gentle face.

"Even though my birth mother is dead, I see you as my mother because you are the one who has always been there for me." Legolas said, containing all the innocent passion a child could muster, which brought more tears to my eyes. He was such a sweet an innocent being, I would never understand his desire to be a warrior.

"Legolas…." I said softly, before hugging him tightly. The king's son hugged me back as tight as his small arms would allow. I wasn't exactly sure when he fell asleep, but after a while I noticed his breathes had gotten deeper and more even. I held him for quite some time, cradling his delicate head to my chest and stroked the fine silken hairs on his head.

Thranduil-

Luniae laid beside me wearing a silk slip I had given her. I myself only wore a pair of trousers as I held the beautiful woman to me. She seemed very content tonight after putting my son to bed, which had taken only a slight bit longer than normal.

"My Lord?" I looked at Luniae as she called for my attention and hummed softly.

"Yes Melethril?"

"Legolas asked me to be his mother." She told me and I looked at her.

"What did you say to him?" I questioned curiously. I could tell what she thought about my son already, and I knew she wouldn't have refused him because of the bond they shared.

"I accepted. He said he would only see me as such anyways." Luniae said and looked away from me. I grabbed her chin and tilted her head towards me again, kissing her softly, then rubbing the backs of my fingers along her cheek.

"Then we should respect his wishes."


	9. Chapter 9

Thranduil-

I couldn't believe how stunning she looked in her dress today. The gossamer white gown was embroidered with silver designs of leaves and vines on the skirt and bodice. The pale silver hair I loved was done into a beautiful complicated braid that must have taken at least an hour to do. It had surprised me how many people had showed up, but my sole attention was to her.

She had thought I was joking when I asked her to marry me; and now we retreated from the festivities around in the gardens and courtyard. I could still hear the music as I led her to my room. We had been dancing for some hours after the ceremony, but now I felt the urge for a different type of dance.

I pulled the door shut behind us and pushed her up against it with my body, kissing her with a carnal hunger that I had been holding back for all these years. Her body fit into mine perfectly, one of my hands gripping a fistful of the soft silver strands from her head. Luniae's soft lips moved back against mine as I gently pulled away from her.

"Go clean up." I told her gently and Luniae nodded, passing me to go to my bathroom. I watched her hips sway gently as she walked. She glanced back at me before smiling softly and shutting the door. I knew she was nervous. She always was. I smirked a bit and took off my clothes before laying down in bed and waited for Luniae.

Luniae-

I knew he wouldn't stop at just touching now. I gently pulled out the braids and let my hair fall loose down around my waist. I wasn't going to lie, Thranduil was a very attractive man and was very well endowed, or at least I imagined he was. I took the pitcher near the basin and poured in some water and cleaned my face gently before drying it.

I couldn't stop my heart from pounding in my chest. I was anxious to go back out to him because I knew what he would be doing. He would be laying naked in his bed, propped up against his pillows and watching me.

He did this as I opened the door and looked at him. His cool silver blue eyes watched me calmly and smiled softly. I swallowed thickly and slowly undid the lace on the front of my dress, loosening the bodice and slipping it off of my shoulders, leaving me in only my thin slip. Thranduil's eyes stayed locked on mine.

"Lay down." He demanded and I stepped forward, sitting on the bed before laying out next to him. Thranduil wasted no time grabbing my cheek and kissing me hard again. I could sense the feral energy he had and I gently grabbed a fistful of his silken hair, trailing my other hand down his muscular chest and side.

My slip didn't last long. Our bodies pressed together, our hands grazing each others flesh, lips moving against one another's. It didn't hurt as much as I had been told it was and Thranduil had me writhing in pleasure. I don't think it hit me that I was his until Thranduil had left his seed inside of me.

Thranduil and I laid very close face to face and held one another. He touched my face as I ran my fingers through his hair. He captured my eyes with his and held my cheek gently.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, Luniae." Thranduil murmured to me and kissed me gently. I smiled a bit and nuzzled him softly.

"I love you, melethron."

"And I you, Luniae."


	10. Chapter 10

Luniae-

A few months had passed since the night of our wedding. In the simplest of terms I would have described Thranduil as nothing less than a meticulous and dominant lover. He treated me very well for the most part, though his drinking habits did bother me slightly. I had become so accustomed to this habit of Thranduil's that often I would have a cup of wine myself, though never as much as he did.

It was on a night such as this that he had tried to lay with me. I had not had a very good day; having a stressful several hours in the infirmary thanks to the new threat of giant arachnids coming from Dol Guldur and having to, yet again, dragon legolas out of the stables and reprimand him for bothering other peoples horses. I didn't like to scold him, but such things couldn't be left alone or he would turn into a thief!

"Luniae…" Thranduil tried to coax my face into looking at him, but I brushed him away.

"Melethron, please stop. I would-!" He cut me off by grabbing my chin quite forcefully and making me look at him. I knew he was drunk, but the sudden spur of anger had surprised me.

"You will do as I say." He insisted before kissing me quite roughly. Being surprised and a bit taken aback, I froze for a few seconds before pushing his chest and pulling away from him.

"Thranduil! You are not yourself!" I cried and stood, taking a few steps back. He stood now and glared at me, beginning to stalk over to me.

Thranduil-

I wasn't really sure why I had hit her. The night is clouded in my memory. I didn't hit her hard… At least comparatively. I didn't know why I took some things out on her. Maybe it was because I knew she would stay quiet. It was almost without punishment. Almost.

Luniae-

I ran from him. I had tried to help him by cleaning up his desk slightly and making it a bit more organized, but he seemed convinced that I had read through his business. He had slapped me so hard that I had fell off my feet and knocked my head into a chair.

I think he realized after his initial anger that I had gotten hurt and was bleeding from a small gash near my temple.

"Luniae…" He kneeled and went to look at the wound, but I pulled away from him and got to my feet. I was trying to hold in the sobs and the tears that desperately wanted to come forth. Unfortunately I couldn't and I choked out a sob while shaking my head and backing away from him. That's when I ran. I couldn't do this. If I had known he would hit me and hurt me I never would have agreed to become his wife.

I heard him call after me, but I ignored him, running out into the gardens and down whichever paths my feet chose to lead me down. When I was deep into the gardens and alone I collapsed to the ground, muffling the sobs that escaped me with my hands.

I was in horrible pain. Not the stinging of my cheek or the dull throbbing from my head, but my chest hurt terribly. My heart was hurting from the deep emotional wound that Thranduil had caused. Then a thought came to my mind.

I could leave. I had a horse, I could just go out for a ride and never come back. It would be so easy. I wouldn't have to get slapped or drug around to festivals or boring councils. I had the skills, I could make it to Lothlorien, possibly even Rivendell.

"Naneth?" Legolas' voice called me out of the evil thoughts of abandon and I looked up at him. His young eyes were full of concern as he ran to me, gently inspecting the wound on my forehead. "Naneth what happened?"

"Nothing… Just a little bump." I said, not wanting to dull the image the young boy had of his father and I pushed myself up to sit, wiping my eyes free of my grief.

"You're not a very good liar, Luniae." Legolas chided and I smiled a bit and hugged him tightly, the boy 'oof'ing before hugging me back.

"You will understand one day, ion-nin." I told him and rested my head on his. I couldn't just leave. I had duties here, and a son to take care of and watch over. Thranduil could do as he pleased, but I would not be broken by a few hits.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N- Okay first off, I don't own anything except for Luniae and the fluffy bits with Legolas(I love the fluffy bits with Legolas, he's an adorable child!) Thanks to all the reviewers, Bad Ass Female Fighter, SparklesJustReads, Rachael Hyuuga, musicluver246, Rika, Oriana5, belladu57, MithrilBerry, Cind3rella (I take High School French classes and I think it's cool you mentioned where you were from! ^^), kykyxstandler, colexxcole, happyheretic87 (That's because Elves are the wisest and the fairest of all the peoples of Middle Earth. XD And Thranduil is hot.), and KShadesLady (Thanks for reviewing almost every chapter, and the mourning period question… I honestly have no clue. Im sure LOTR Wikia has something about it though. Goes to troll Wikis*).

Also thanks to all the followers, I think we're on 95 right now… But seriously, I had no idea how much feedback this was going to get, and I'm pretty happy about how many people are enjoying this story. I honestly decided to write this story on a whim and expected almost nobody to react to it at all, but here it is with almost a hundred follows and over 11 thousand views!

Also a special shoutout for happyheretics87 for helping me with Thranduil's character when get stuck on what an arrogant asshole would do in certain situations. XDDD Thanks for reading(If you did) and make sure to leave a review! You guys have no idea how happy it makes me to see reviews pop up in my e-mail, even if it's just a simple 'Love this, please update soon' kind of thing. ^^||| Anyways, I'm rambling so R&R guys! Until next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

I had made a dire mistake.

I searched for Luniae after she ran off and spending the rest of my anger, mainly at myself, on a wall. I wasn't sure what had made me realize how ignorant I was acting, whether it was the pain in her eyes, the tears on her cheeks, or the small drips of blood from the wound that jostled me from the dark drapes of abuse.

I had searched almost everywhere she would be. The infirmary, the library, the gardens, and the stables, but she was nowhere to be found. I desperately hoped she had gone back to the room as I searched for her, but yet she wasn't there.

I was pained at my foolishness. Luniae was my wife. My innocent and beautiful wife. And I had hurt her.

I slid down the wall to the floor, hanging my head. I wanted to know where she was so that I could apologize. My paranoia was beginning to drive a wedge between us, but I would hold on viciously.

I quickly stood, remembering one last place where she had to be.

Legolas body was curled up next to her, his head pressed into the crook of her neck. An arm draped over him loosely, on top of the blankets. Luniae had sought for comfort from the only other person she loved deeply.

It stung slightly knowing that my son had given her what she refused from me, but I understood why. Without waking them I went to the other side of the bed and stretched out next to my son, putting my arms around both of them, keeping them close to me, and joined in slumber.

Luniae-

Thranduil didn't hit me again for a long time after that. He apologized to me many times and through his eyes I knew he truly did feel sorry. Of the rare moments Thranduil actually let himself be vulnerable to me, this was the most memorable because I had the power to heal or destroy what was between us. Of course out of natural habit I chose to heal the rend in our relationship.

Things had returned to normal for the most part, but thankfully Thranduil had begun to stop at two or three cups of wine instead of the many he would drink before.

I had gone to the infirmary that day to work, but I was feeling very tired that day. This happened for quite a while until I finally inquired a more experienced healer as to why.

That night when I waited for Thranduil in our bed, I fiddled with the blanket nervously and chewed my lip slightly. He finally came out of the washroom in his normal sleeping garb and laid next to me, kissing my forehead softly.

"Thranduil?" I looked at him and he at me.

"Yes, melethril?" He inquired at my tone and I gently wove my fingers into his that were wrapped around my waist.

"I'm pregnant."

XXXXXXXXXX

A!N- Haaaaaaa… Who saw that one coming? Anybody?

Again thanks to the reviewers, kykyxstandler, Admiration, Bas Ass Female Fighter(your user reminds me of female MMA fighters for some reason. XD), Basketbears(im(glad you like my little Leggy fluff, because there will be lots of it!), DeLacus(Don't worry Luniae will get a spine eventually, AND FLUFF), and KShadesLady.

Once again, I own nothing excpet Luniae, Little Leggy fluff, and whatever Thranduil has spawned inside of Luniae's womb at the moment.

Until next chapter! R&R!


	12. Chapter 12

Legolas-

Luniae's stomach grew bigger as the weeks passed, and I remember being unable to grasp why at first. She would still come in occasionally to see me to sleep. It was on one of those nights that she finally explained.

"So… Im going to have a bother?" I questioned, not sure if I liked the idea.

"Or a sister." Luniae said and kissed my forehead, resting a hand on the gentle swell of her stomach. A sister sounded much better than a brother.

"I want a sister!" I told Luniae and she laughed, pulling me close.

"We cant choose, ion. We will just have to see."

Thranduil-

I felt very proud and protective over Luniae. I had a guard with her at all times when I couldn't be with her, one from my personal guard. He was not Silvan unlike most of my realm, but he was an excellent warrior and carried himself fiercely. I trusted him with the safety of my wife.

When she was about seven months into the pregnancy she became unable to walk around and she was grouchy. Her moods were so drastic and ever changing, I feared going to bed on some nights for the finicky behavior of my wife. Some nights she would press into me and be alright, but about a third of the time she would either start crying over worry or be furious for no reason and not want to be touched.

It baffled me because I had never seen anything like this. My previous wife had mood swings with Legolas, yes, but never this horrid or sudden! I was at a loss for what to do, so I just tried to do what I could for her.

Luniae-

I wasn't aware how taxing carrying a child could be. I was tired all the time and the kicking hurt at some points. Legolas had gone from indifferent to astatic when he felt the child kicking in my belly. Thranduil was a bit harder to read into, but I could tell he was happy.

The hardest part was waiting. The last two months were terrible, I couldn't walk because of the weight on my back hurt me so I was cooped up and bored out of my mind. The healers had to come to me, unlike normal.

Labor was awful. The waves of pain and the exhausting effort it took to give birth were almost enough to kill a person. But it was all worth it when I heard my child's crying for the first time.

She was beautiful. Wrapped in a very light pink swatch of silk I held my daughter close to me and smiled watching the small child sleep. She has the pale ivory skin I had, but that was about where the similarities ended. She had Thranduil's pale blonde hair and his silver blue eyes.

I looked up at Thranduil as he walked in and smiled up at him. Thranduil kissed my forehead and looked at our daughter.

"She is beautiful." He murmured as he nuzzled me. "What would you name her?"

The question made me think, my fingers brushing through the wisps of pale blond on her head.

"Faenmeril."

"A radiant white rose." Thranduil mused and smiled. "Very fitting." He pet Faenmeril's soft head and kissed my cheek


	13. Chapter 13

Legolas-

Faenmeril was beautiful. I held her sometimes, only when Luniae was watching. She seemed to like me, judging by the hair pulling and the hitting. I didn't mind. She was my nethig and I was supposed to protect her.

Faenmeril's infant stage didn't last too long and she was walking and talking soon. She couldn't pronounce my name very well, so she ended up calling me 'Leggy' for the first few centuries of her life. She was very close to adar, often finding her way to him while he was in councils and sitting in his lap. She was so innocent that she seemed to get her way most of the time, unlike me. Luniae watched over me like a hawk.

She still couldn't stop me from riding people horses. I hated that Luniae called it theiving, I always brought them back!

Luniae-

The look on Legolas' face when we told him that Thranduil and I had gotten him a horse for his own was priceless. I could hardly get him to sleep that night when I told him we would all ride tomorrow.

Legolas was just in the beginning stages of adolescence now, becoming very tall and gangly. He would get thicker, but he did have an uncanny resemblance to a beanpole with light blonde hair.

"Legolas! Not so fast with your sister!" I called worriedly as the two went loping by on his horse. Faenmeril was having a ball, squealing and laughing loudly as Legolas held onto her.

"Naneth, she likes it!" He said and I sighed, urging my horse to lope after him. Thranduil chuckled from his great elk and followed us. Thankfully the escort that was with us stopped Legolas before he could get too far and he came back to where we rode slightly a ways behind them.

It was midday when we stopped to have a small lunch with the guards. In my mind I kept telling myself Thranduil had brought his blade for the mere thought of it, but it nagged me how on edge the guards were.

After we had our small lunch Legolas and Faenmeril were wading in the stream. I stood in the water near them while Thranduil was further up the bank.

All I heard was a sudden whooshing and then a fleshy 'thwak' before a sharp pain registered in my mind. The dark shaft of an arrow was embedded in my stomach.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N- I was going to make this longer, but I like leaving you guys hanging. XDDD I like to screw with people like that.

I own nothing but Luniae and Faenmeril and plot.

Thanks to my reviewers Oriana5, kykyxstandler, Basketbears, Bad Ass Female Fighter(I dunno why MMA it just does.), BelieverofManyThings, and DeLacus.

Just a quick little side note, I got a very harsh flame on Chapter 11 because I made Luniae pregnant. The flamer proceeded to call me and my family cunts and that they wanted me to burn in hell… ?

Its obviously not affecting my writing, but just to call a small bit of attention to the future flamers, I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY. I write for me and me alone, it is a very pleasurable passtime of mine and flaming will get you nowhere, so please place your lips on my rear end and kiss it repeatedly.

To everyone else, you guys have been super supportive and I love that you all look forward to my updates amd enjoy the style of my writing. I will be adding Legolas POV to the mix of characters, along with Faenmeril and soon enough Tauriel when she comes into the mix. I also plan on doing Thorin and Bard POV later once the Hobbit plot line takes over.

R&R! Until next chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

Thranduil-

She didn't scream as most others would have, like Faenmeril did when she saw the orcs and the spiders coming. Legolas had listened well though and quickly fled with her behind the line of guards that quickly started firing at the enemy. Luniae stood frozen though, and I didn't see why at first, until she staggered back after a second arrow struck her in the shoulder.

I panicked, rushing forward and caught her before she fell, the guards around me battling with the foes around us. Her eyes were wide, pupils contracted, breathing shallowly. She was in shock, which made it easier for me to get her to my elk and hold on as we caught up to Legolas with Faenmeril.

My daughter sobbed with fright and clutched onto Legolas' tunic tightly as we galloped back towards safety. Only four of the seven guards that went with us returned, and only two of them were without injury.

Luniae made only small noises of pain as the healers removed the arrows and assessed the damage done. Her shoulder was on no consequence, but I could tell they were worried about her stomach.

I did not leave her side for five days, not eating or sleeping.

Legolas-

Naneth was hurt badly. She grew feverish as the wound infected, a poison was laced into the arrow. It was not the Black Poison that would have killed her, but it was damaging nonetheless. Adar did not leave her until the wound was beginning to recover and her fever broke. When he was assured that she was alright he went to do his neglected duties before returning straight afterwards.

I remember waking up in the middle of one night and being unable to go back to sleep for my mind wandering. I went to go see her, but stopped when I saw that my father was asleep by her side, sitting on a stool with his head resting on her uninjured shoulder. She was awake, however, and was quietly running her hand through his hair, while watching him sleep.

I never could doubt the bond that was between them after that, even as I grew older. I understood how my father could be at times, he would snap at no warning. It wasn't his fault though.

He always used to tell me stories of his battles with the Orcs and Sauron, and even that he fought a dragon once and that is how he met my naneth! He had seen horrid things too though, countless dead of his kin, the burning of innocent peoples, and held his adar as he lay dying on the battlefield.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N- An update for all my lovely readers! I feel a tiny bit bad for leaving you all hanging like that, but only a little. :D

Thanks to all my reviewers and your wonderful support of me and my story! Shout out to morganclaire1, Oriana5(lol I do that all the time!), Basketbears, kykyxstandler, BelieverofManyThings, DeLacus(I have cute things planned for Leggy and little stuffed horse of his I mentioned in a earlier chapter. –plotting fingers-), Breeluv, and KShadesLady! Wait, I skipped Bad Ass Female Fighter, sorry XDDD! Im lazy and its late, don't feel like fixing the order.

Now that you all know Luniae is okay, you don't have to kill me XDDD The next chapter is going to be in Thranduils POV only and it going to be a flashback of the War of Sauron and the Elves… Not entirely sure if that is what it was called, but you guys know what I mean. This next one might be a few days for an update, Ive gotten a comment about me spoiling you guys with fast updates.

Also Ive had an idea for a little AU Fiction dealing with the Elves, and our favorite blonde elf kind, Celeborn… I mean Haldir… Wait no Thranduil. Yeah that one. (I really like the blonde elves…. ;-;) XD if you all are interested I might put a Chapter or two up tomorrow or the next day.

R&R, until next chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

Thranduil-

Dagorlad. The Battle Plain.

I remember riding out with my father to fight in the battle. I was very young then, but I had been teted by battle before. We fought in the marshes at first, but had to draw back to regain our ranks. Many had been slain, but my father stood firm and his unwavering courage was felt in the rest of us.

Our arrows struck and our swords rendered flesh. The orcs fell around me in droves, my blades effortlessly cutting them down as a reaper harvests sheafs of grain.

I remember seeing my father, battling with orcs and trolls, victoring in his fighting. In the time it took me to cut down a single orc that charged at me, my father had been struck mercilessly in the belly by the cruel curved sword of an orc.

I remember a ringing in my ears as I charged the few orcs surrounding my mortally wounded father. I cut them down swiftly, dropping my weapons and catching my father, easing him to the ground as he fell.

His wound was deep and poured his life-blood.

"Ion-nin…" He said as I pulled off his helm and looked at his wound again.

"I'm here, adar…" I told him and he clasped a hand to my shoulder. We both knew he was going to die. A slow crimson puddle was beginning to form under him.

"Promise me you will not forget… The destruction that war causes…" He told me and I nodded, my hands beginning to tremble sightly as the reality that my father would not be returning with me dawned.

"I will remember." I assured him, my voice only a mere whisper amongst the cataclysm of blood, blades, and pain. I stayed by my father's side as he died, and them for a short time afterwards. When I stood I looked around, the bloodied, broken, and mangled bodies of my people lay strewn, their eyes devoid of warmth and life.

There was so much violence. So much blood. So much pain. And I was alone in all of it.

I came back to the Greenwood with only a third of the warriors my father had left with. I could tell that my people were hurt and confused, wondering where my father was. I told them what had happened.

The people mourned for their lost friends. The mothers and fathers for their children. The wives for their husbands. The children for their fathers and mothers. The warriors for their comrades.

And the King for his adar.

A/N- Okay it didn't take as long as I thought. TT^TT I want to cry now, thanks for the feels me... *Hugs pillow* I personally hate fighting myself and most wars are the response of a foolish person not getting their own way, in this case Sauron not being able to control Middle-Earth.

Thanks to all my reviewers, Bad Ass Female Fighter, KShadesLady(I knew there was another one, I just forget his name XDD), BelieverofManyThings, kykyxstandler, and DeLacus(… I knew that. XDD I was trying to say the Battle of Dagorlan, not the name of the war, but thank you!).

A slight view into Thranduil's past experiences. Might not be exactly what happened, but this is what I see happening off the Wiki's description of the Battle of Dagorlan.

R&R! Until next chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

Legolas-

Faenmeril was very scared of going outside after she saw the orcs for the first time. She would never go unless my father or I were around to go with her. It was a hassle sometimes, because I had my newfound duties in the guard and my father his councils and taking care of naneth, who still healed from her poisoning.

"Faenmeril, you know you can't stay inside forever." I tried to lead her into the gardens but she refused to follow me.

"I don't wanna! There are scary things out there, Leggy…" Faenmeril said, her round blue eyes looking up at me pleadingly. I sighed and tried to think of a way so she would go outside. Having an idea, I quickly went to her and scooped her little body up into my arms and went to my room. Faenmeril hugged my neck the whole way until I sat her on my bed.

She watched me curiously as I moved the blankets off the chest at the end of my bed. I knew I had it in here somewhere…

Faenmeril became more confused when I began to take things out of the chest, digging deeper into the carved wood container. I found what I was looking for and began to place everything back neatly into the chest before shutting the lid again.

I went back to Faenmeril and sat next to her.

"I have something for you nethig." I said and pet the soft hairs on her head. She looked up at me and tilted her head in confusion.

Thranduil-

Luniae slept in our bed as I worked, scratching out several lists of things for my council members to take care of. Some trading agreements with the Long Lake, a few with Dale, which was quickly becoming more prosperous thanks to the dwarves dealings in Erebor.

As the dwellings of men and dwarf prospered, so did we. My advisors were trying to work out a system of trade with the dwarves, as we gave them payment and supplies, they would forge weapons and armor for our warriors.

I didn't even realize, she had become so accustomed to doing this that I seemed to respond subconciously to it, Faenmeril had climbed up into my lap. As it hit me that she had come alone, I looked down at her, seeing that she held a very familiar object and a small smile.

"Now, Faenmeril, what is Legolas' horse doing with you?" I questioned her, looking around for my son.

"Leggy gave it to me." She said and clutched onto the tiny white, or at least it used to be white, horse Luniae had given my son when he was a small child.

"Your mother gave that to Legolas when he was your age," I told Faenmeril and gently ran my fingers through the loose hairs on her head. "She made it herself."

"Leggy said naneth told him this horse was brave and he would protect me from the scary things outside." Faenmeril looked up at me with her big innocent eyes. "Is that true, ada?"

"It is true." I said with a smile, seeing what Legolas had done. The reason Luniae made him the horse is because he had trouble sleeping, saying the shadows made monsters on his walls. She would sit with him during the night, often not sleeping so that if he awoke he wouldn't be alone and afraid. She had put several strands of her hair inside the horse and she had clipped some of my hair to make it's mane and tail. She had told Legolas that he could hold onto it when he was afraid so that he could be near to us. He never had trouble sleeping after that.

Faenmeril leaned on me and pulled the edge of my cloak around her, laying her head on my chest. I looked down at her and smiled softly, smoothing her hair before pressing my lips to the top of her head. My family was precious to me.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N- Haha, you guys actually had to wait more than 24 hours for a chapter this time! XD I had a small case of writer's block, but I have slain the beast with my mechanical pencils and a spare keyboard that we never use. ^^; FAENMERIL WHY ARE YOU SO DANG CUTE! Coughs*

Anyways, if the cover image actually shows up for you guys(on a tablet it doesn't want to work *Pouts*) I do not own either of the images I used, I only manipulated two drawings a couple different ways and ended up liking that one the best.

As per usual, thanks to my reviewers; kykyxstandler(*hugs*), KShadesLady(I need to read those too, but it's really hard to read since I had an eye surgery earlier this year.), DeLacus(No miss reading, I just said it wrong XD And yes poor Oropher. ;^;), Breeluv(You need to calm down. XDD) - I know this one irl and she really does need to calm down, and Bad Ass Female Fighter(Glad I could shed some light! :D).

I'm goijng to try and respond to my reviews more, as you can see above I did respond to everyone.

I have no idea why the little handmade horsie thing hits me so hard, but I almost started crying when I was writing about the meaning of the horse and the hair thing…. I was also listening to music the other day and 'I Love The Way You Lie' by Eminem somehow really fits Thranduil and Luniae…. Yeah I was on that side of music for a few days….

R&R, until next chapter! :DDDDDD


	17. Chapter 17

Luniae-

When the wound had healed and the poison had faded, I returned to my duties as a healer and a mother. Faenmeril had begun the same lessons Legolas did so long ago and excelled far quicker than her sibling did. She carried his old stuffed horse around wherever she went now, and would not be parted from it. Not only was it her parents, but also her hoanar.

Legolas had grown again, now standing higher than me. His long limbs and torso had begun to fill in with the same muscular, but overly so, build that his father had. And the elliths. Legolas had no idea what to do with the attention he got from his female peers.

Which is why he ignored them.

In a way it made me happy that he was satisfied with what he had as to not want a sweetheart, but I also didn't want him to be alone. He was almost 1700 years old and he hadn't so much as held hands with a girl other than his sister or I.

Thranduil had told me he was the same way until he was about 2500, but it still worried me slightly. What if Legolas never met anyone he liked? I chewed my lip as I watched him practicing with a few of his squadron, two long knives with beautifully carved ivory handles being his weapons of choice.

"You worry for him?" A voice startled me and I looked to see an older guard with raven hair and intense green eyes.

"Of course I do, he is my son." I replied, a bit irritated at being startled from my thoughts.

"I apologize for scaring you, ris-nin." He bowed slightly and I peered at him from the side of my eyes. I was fairly sure he was trying to woo me, but I wasn't going to have it. I was irritated at his disturbance of my thoughts.

"Yes now if you would please leave so that I may return to my inner council." I said and turned from him. I knew it was rude, but he had frightened me and questioned for my thoughts, which were none of his concern.

The ellon stood and looked at me for a moment.

"Yes, ris-nin." And he left me.

Thranduil-

Luniae had been increasingly disturbed for a period of several weeks. I tried to ask what was going on, but she said it was nothing to make trouble about, so I left it alone.

Whenever she went to watch Legolas train, she always came back irritated and disgruntled. One afternoon when she was leaving, I decided to go with her.

She was on my arm as we watched Legolas train, I could tell he was a bit distracted with me here, but he still fought his mentor very well and held him with a blade to the older elf's throat a few times, but he was not the only one distracted.

Luniae kept glancing at one of the warriors overseeing the training. I did not know him, but I recognized his face. He stood a few inches shorter than I and a few inches wider. She was uneasy. I narrowed my eyes slightly and gently slipped my arm from hers.

"I just remembered something I needed to take care of, I will be back soon." I told Luniae and kissed her forehead. She nodded and kissed my cheek before we let go of each other and I turned and left.

Luniae-

As soon as Thranduil had rounded the corner the guard was back. He had been harassing me since the day I met him and I didn't know whether to be scared or angry of him. He was not normal by the things her said, but he never touched me.

I ignored him mostly, but when Legolas' training was over and I left, I became aware that he was following me. My heart palpitated in fright, what was this man's problem?! I began taking random paths, trying to evade him by rapidly turning corners, but he was still able to follow me.

I was very surprised when I turned a corner and ran into him. He grabbed my upper arm and I struggled against him.

"Release me!" I growled and when he opened his mouth to reply a very familiar blade appeared, pressed to the soft skin of his throat.

"I suggest you listen to her." Thranduil smoothed and the man's grip loosened and I pulled away from him, clutching to my husbands side. The elf stepped away from the King's blade and Thranduil lowered it protectively infront of me.

"What is your name?" Thranduil demanded, looking down menacingly upon the elf.

"Gorthind." The elf replied.

"Then, Gorthind," Thranduil flicked his blade up to point at the elf's face. "Do not come near to my wife again. And if I hear of it, I will dismiss you from your duties and send you away, do you understand?"

"…Yes, your majesty." Gorthind said begrudgingly before turning to leave. Thranduil held me under his cloak and watched him go, to be sure he had left. I stayed under his arm as we went back to our chambers.

Thranduil-

"Why didn't you tell me what was happening, Luniae?" I demanded as soon as I had shut the door.

"I just-"

"He could have hurt you! What if I really had gone to do something? You know that only the guards use those passages back there and no one would have gone through them until the dusk guard was exchanged, you would have been alone with him…." I stopped as I saw Luniae flinch slightly at the words. I didn't want to believe what the whispering of my subconcious was telling me.

"Thranduil, please-"

"You don't seem to understand that even that you are here, it is not completely safe." I began pacing in front of my desk.

"Thranduil-" Luniae was trying to get my attention, but I was heated and went passed it.

"You know as well as I do that the dark powers are growing, the minds of the weak will grow corrupted. You need to tell me when these things happen so that I can better protect you. That guard shouldn't have even been at those trainings, Luniae; who knows what he-"

"THRANDUIL!" Luniae shouted at me. I was utterly shocked at this and turned to face her in silence. I had never heard Luniae shout or yell before and I swore I had felt my heart palpitate at the sheer force from it. She was a very quiet and gentle person, yelling was not something I had expected. Luniae sighed as I was silent.

"I'm sorry for shouting, but only would you listen!?" She looked at me. I was still in shock that she had hollered like that, but I nodded.

"If I had known he wasn't supposed to have been there, I would have come straight to you." Luniae began. "And he had never followed me like that before and I was scared because I thought you had left… I wasn't thinking." She came close to me and wrapped her arms around my waist and pressed into me. I sighed and rested my chin on her head, beginning to calm down.

"I should not have scolded you. You reacted as any other would have." I said and put my arms around her back. Luniae pressed her lips to my jaw and I caught her chin before she could pull away, kissing her softly.

"Melindhir, melethril."

"Melindhir, ara-nin."

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N- Holy cow, this is a lot longer than I expected. XD Just a question, should I put the dranslation for the elvish that I use after the words? (ex. Melindhir[I love you]) Or should I just leave you all to look it up if you have no clue? I feel like you guys read and go like "ASDFGHJKL ELVISH AGAIN WHY?" as you read.

Once again to my lovely reviewers! KShadesLady(Thank you for complementing my AN's! ^^ And there are two types of music, 'that' side, consisting of normal music AKA Hip Hop Rap and Pop) and then there is 'this' side which is rock metal and punk. Mainly what I listen to. XDD), kykyxstandler(I want a Faenmeril. I would love her to pieces.), DeLacus(*Flails with you* THE FLUFF! And thank you about the cover art. ^^), Oriana5(The horse kind of links all of them really, but definitly more with Legolas and his sister. ^^), Bad Ass Female Fighter(What can I say, I love fluff. :D), Asmodeus Black(Not sure if you user retains to Harry Potter(Sirius Black) Or Twilight(Jacob Black), but thank you and I try to update daily.), Breeluv(You don't have to be so short, I was just saying because I checked and I saw all these capital letters and I thought you flamed me when you didn't. XDDD), and Guest(Thank you and Someone left a review about Thranduil and I think the perfect word to describe him is 'volatile'. He's very prone to sudden mood swings…. Think about a moody tenager girl… Except hes a 3000 year old elf man….. Yeaaaaaah….).

Wow the responses make that a lot longer than normal. XD Anyways, let me know what you guys think and don't forget to review, they are the fuel for my engine I named Brian(my brain).

R&R, until next chapter!


	18. Chapter 18

Thranduil-

Autumn came a bit earlier than normal this year. The trees turning red, gold, and orange in early September instead of October like they normally did. The breeze blew the scent of wind in through the open balcony doors. Luniae stood on the balcony, leaning with her forearms on the railing, her hair loose and fluttering in the soft winds. I went to her and hugged her waist from behind.

She looked at me, her pale green eyes shining in the filtered light of the full moon. Her skin shone a pale silver due to the same light and her hair looking of the celestial bodies that watched us from the sky.

"Nalye vanimelda.[You are beautiful.]" I murmured to her and she smiled softly.

"Nanye alvalda laitaeg, ara-nin.[I am not worthy of your praise, my king.]" She said back to me, making me smile softly.

"Now what have I told you about where my favor is to fall?" I pressed my lips against her neck and she placed her hands where mine rested on her waist. She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"That it is not my choice where it falls, melethron[my love]." She replied.

"Exactly." I said and kissed her gently, pulling her back into our room and shut the balcony doors.

Luniae-

I did not see the man again after that. He had heeded Thranduil's warning and left me alone. Everything returned back to normal for a time. Legolas quickly rose through the ranks, becoming a strong warrior. I still would never see him as one. I always saw the sweet loving child that I had raised from birth when I looked at him.

Faenmeril had finally conquered her fear of the outdoors, and the small white horse sat in her room on her chest as a memento of her family.

The spiders and orcs were attacking more often now and Thranduil was disturbed at how close they were to our borders. He called for a shift in the sourthern border, retreating it one hundred miles northwards. Guards left to help evacuate our people, but late one night a knock came to our door.

I had not yet changed to sleep, but Thranduil had already done so, so I answered the door. A guard stood there with a young ellith, no older than Faenmeril at the time.

"What happened?" I questioned and the guard sighed. "Her parents were lost to the spiders. She has no other living family."

Thranduil came up behind me, having pulled on a tunic quite quickly and looked at the girl. She had dark auburn hair and light brown eyes that looked very sad. Im not sure whether it was the girls face or the look I gave Thranduil as he was about to speak, but that night we ,sort of, adopted her into our family.

She was very displaced in the palace and clutched the skirt of my dress as I took her to Faenmeril's room for the night. Faenmeril was surprisingly still awake and peered curiously as I brought the girl to her room.

"Naneth[Mother], who is that?" Faenmeril questioned and I shushed her.

"My name is Tauriel…." The girl said quietly as I pulled one of the night gowns Faenmeril had out. The two were just about the same size.

"Daughter of the Woods. A beautiful name." I told her as I gave her the night gown.

"Thank you, Ris-nin[my Queen]…" Tauriel said quietly and I grabbed her chin so she would look at me.

"Luniae. You will call me by my name." I said and she nodded a bit before I helped her into the night gown.

Faenmeril-

After Naneth left Tauriel and I lay facing each other in the bed.

"Aren't you scared being here by yourself?" Tauriel questioned and I smiled.

"Of course not. I have Niquion." I told her.

"Who is that?" She questioned and I pulled the covers off, crawling to the edge of the bed and grabbing the stuffed horse off the chest.

"This is Niquion… I know he's not that white anymore, it's Leggy's fault really…"

"Leggy?"

"Legolas, my brother." I sat Niquion on the pillows between us so that he stood up to watch over us. Tauriel blinked a bit.

"How does he not make you afraid?" She questioned, a bit confused.

"My naneth made him. His hair is ada's[daddy's] and inside naneth put some of hers. Leggy gave it to me so I wouldn't be scared because Niquion glows when it's dark." I explained and Tauriel seemed a bit amazed, but still saddened. Just to prove a point I blew out the candle my naneth had kept lit and the room went dark, but only moments later the tiny horse began to glow faintly, just enough so that a soft silver glow could be detected all through the room.

Tauriel was now completely amazed. I smiled and pulled the blankets over me again.

"See? Now we can sleep."

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N- Amg guys, I'm so sorry for keeping you. XDDD I'm fighting the laziness. My classes just started up again(Ugh College) and I am moving in about two weeks to a house nearby with my family. I'm also kind of running out of creative juice and I need my juice to make ideas, so if you guys have juice or ideas please give it to me. I need it. Badly. D: I feel like theres a crative juice sucking leech attached to my brain somewhere. ;A;

Anyways, thanks again to my reviewers; Asmodeus Black(*Smothers you with a pillow* Don't say such things about Gorthind! I have plans for him…), DeLacus(*Also smothers with a pillow* Dammit you guys, is it that obvious? Im gonna have to change things… And yes Thran is a smart very protective cookie. XDD), kykyxstandler(Wait, being stalkerish is nice? DDD:), brianna Voltaire(Thank you! ^^), Breeluv(Ehm… No. You don't want to be on the other end of a death glare fromThranduil. XDD His looks really do kill.), and KShadesLady( 3 to 4 decades? And considering that even Galadriel as the most powerful elf in Middle-Earth was tempted by the darkness as well, I think a weak-minded elf could be easily swayed by the darkness. Think of the elf that got tricked into making the Rings of Power. XDD).

So Tauriel makes her first appearance which gives us about 600 years to go until the Hobbit Plot takes over and my juices will be of use again. XDD Seriously guys, I need fillers, PM me.

Also wish me luck on my French exam tomorrow! [] I'M NERVOUS IM NOT GOOD With LANGUAGES!

R&R, until next chapter! ^^;;


	19. Chapter 19

Faenmeril-

I held up three fingers to Tauriel on the other bend of the hallway. The footsteps came closer. Two fingers. Closer. One finger. Just as Legolas went to round the corner Tauriel and I pulled the rope tight and he tripped flat onto his chest.

"You wild little imps!" Legolas cried out, partially in amusement and partially mock rage. Tauriel and I laughed as he got up, but when we saw the predatory look he gave us we shrieked and ran away, abandoning our rope.

Legolas gave chase to us and easily caught me, since Tauriel was faster and began to tickle my sides. I squealed in mock terror and laughed loudly. Tauriel stopped running and leaped onto Legolas' back, pulling his hair and hitting his shoulders.

"Get him, Tauriel!" I egged her on and Legolas laughed at the much younger girls attempts to remove him from tickling me, but then he grabbed and tickled her, causing her to holler and writhe while laughing.

"Legolas! What on earth are you doing?" Naneth came around a corner and smiled seeing us.

"They are at it with the trip rope again." Legolas said before picking both Tauriel and I up, one in each arm, so we hung like sacks at his sides.

Naneth laughed and shook her head.

Legolas-

The two girls were inseperable. If Faenmeril went somewhere, so did Tauriel, and if Tauriel went somewhere, Faenmeril wasn't too far Behind. The two were constantly competing over small things, like who got to the top of the stairs first, who had the longest hair, or even who could run the furthest without getting tired.

When I wasn't with the Guards, I spent a lot of time watching over them and making sure they didn't get into too much trouble. But when both of them picked up bows for the first time, I became a mentor.

I had earned the reputation of being one of the best archers in the Greenwood and I would see no lesser to teach my sister. I taught them poise and stance before they actually got to do anything, which didn't take long. Tauriel was a natural shooter, Faenmeril, however, was not. What she was good with was a blade. The first time she held an actual sword she was able to defeat three guards in a row without a break before tiring. Her training went to our father, while I kept with Tauriel. She would make an excellent guard if she chose this.

Luniae-

Seeing my children growing up so fast made me feel very old. Already I was twice as old as I was when I first met Thranduil, nearly half of my life being dedicated to him and his son. Faenmeril was a blessing from the Valar and I tried to preen into what a princess should be. Kind, gently, humble, gracious, modest, and tempered. She was all of this, but I knew that she was born with the heart of her father, a fierce and independent fighter.

Tauriel, though not royal, also displayed a lot of the qualities Faenmeril did, except she was meant to be fierce. She joined the Guard a lot younger than any I had seen and rose faster than Legolas did, fastly earning the title of 'Captain of the Guard'. As she did this, I began to notice Legolas watching her more closely, unlike the brother or mentor as he had before. I knew his father would not like this at all, but I said nothing. Legolas was of age now, I had no right to interfere with his decisions.

It was not often Thranduil and I got to spend time together alone and without cares, but the most memorable of these was around this time.


	20. Chapter 20

Luniae-

He woke me up in the middle of the night, the moon being high in the mid-summer sky. He ushered me to be quiet, and so I was. We both got dressed and put on dark cloaks, slipping out of our room and I followed him.

"Thranduil, what are we doing?" I questioned and he quieted me, leading me towards the stables. He quickly saddled a horse, instead of his elk which shocked me a bit, and mounted, pulling me on behind him. We pulled our hoods up and rode out into the darkness. Our eyes could see in the thick night, thanks to the moonlight.

We were able to sneak out past the guards, or they noticed us and said nothing, and I clung onto Thrnaduil as we rode Northward through the trails. It was nearly dawn when we stopped and I was amazed. He had taken us to a beautiful clearing that was cut through by a shallow creek that was sheltered by willows and oaks.

We dismounted the horse and took off our cloaks.

"Thranduil, why did yo-!" I stopped as he cut me off by pressing his lips to mine. He was gentle and put his hand on my cheek.

"Because even the King needs a day off." He says and I smiled. He offered me his arm and I took it, walking with him.

We chatted idly, walking along the length of the creek. The sun shone beautifully through the sparser area of the forest and the water was beautiful and crystal clear. Bird song filled the air around us and all was peaceful. That was until Thranduil wrapped his arms around me, bear-fashioned, and threw us both into a deeper area of the creek.

I shrieked when I stood up in the waist deep water, Thranduil laughing heartily.

"You devil!" I splashed at him and he shielded his face, laughing more triumphantly and splashing back. He was rarely like this, so I took advantage of it and I pounced on him, dunking him under the surface again.

We both were soaked and cold, but didn't care. This the one day we got to be free from our heavy burdens and cares, our monotonous duties, the stress of being cooped up in a palace for months on end.

Thranduil dunked us both under again and his lips found mine as we were under the surface. I grabbed his face and kissed him back, our lips moving until I ran out of breath and pushed us back up. When I had gotten my breath, Thranduil pulled me close to him, kissing me hungrily again.

We moved to a warm, but shady spot until a willow tree and stripped of our heavier layers, him in his trousers and I in my slip and we lay close to each other. As we, and our clothes, dried we spoke of the things that we loved about one another. I specifically remember him telling me.

"I love that you are self-sacrificing. Though I have hurt you and made you confused at times, you never fail to stop caring for me or our children. Even when you were poisoned you still tried to take care of me and Faenmeril, when you yourself were the one in need of care."

We spoke like this until the sun began to set, which is when Thranduil silenced me with his lips again. Thranduil was by no means perfect. He had anger problems, drank too much sometimes, and could come off as cold, but these were the days that I remembered when I had to walk away from him; reminding myself that he truly did love and care for me.

We came back in the night. The guards letting us back in without question, I had later figured out Thranduil had conspired with them before we left. We stabled the horse and went back to our room, finishing the love-filled adventure by pressing into each other and sharing love and passion once again, bodies uniting as a husband and wife should.

I layed my head on his chest, a hand resting on his stomach, one of his arms wrapped around me with a hand resting on my waist. These were the days that I felt young again, the small taste of freedom that we never got to begin our relationship with.

We were like caged eagles, wanting to soar, but trapped with our responsibilities.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N- Two chapter update. I think it was funny everyone instantly was, 'Legolas and Tauriel, Legolas and Tauriel.'. I was thinking more of 'Faenmeril' and Tauriel causing havoc. XDD As I hav shown. There was also buckets of flour on doors, Legolas' stolen knives, and other mischief, but the tripwire on Legolas is funny. XD

As always thanks to my reviers; BelieverofManyThings(Thank you! ^^), KShadesLady(Holy wow, you talk like you're no older than 30! XDDD And German, Really? I have a recent found fondness of Germany thanks to a certain user *CoughHappyHeretics87Cough*), Bad Ass Female Fighter(Yup, or at least that's how I remember it from Wiki. I love that thing. XD), morgainclaire1(Thank you! Squeezes little Tauriel happily), 143Reno(Nooooo, you see nothiiiing…. Also, what are you refencing by Reno? Is that FF7?), Asmodeous Black(Haha, you were one of the Legolas/Tauriel mischief people! XDD I put her more around Faenmeril's age so they could be buddies.), Guest(I couldn't tell you, I hardly pay attention in there. XDDD), kykyxstandler(Thank you! And Tauriel is kind of like Legolas with females. She just doesn't know what to do and ignores it. XDD), DeLacus(Sadly I think that might be the end of Niquion in this Fic. I plan one after that deals with Tauriel, but I have yet to put much thought into it.), and 0netflixme0(Thank you!).

Also I've been neglecting my followers and silent readers, thank you guys for reading and giving this so many views. We just passed 25,000 the other day and I was like Holy shit wow! You guys are awesome, keep it up!

The Hobbit plot quickly approaches, I'm not sure if I'm gonna be able to handle all the madness….

R&R, until next chapter!


	21. Chapter 21

Luniae-

I do not fully understand what had happened when Thranduil went to Erebor. All I know is that he returned in a very livid state. He paced and fumed in front of his desk for hours after his return. I was concerned for him, never having seen him so frazzled before. Finally, he sat in the chair at his desk and leaned his face into his hands.

I went to him then, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and leaning my head on his.

"They will attract the death of us all." He said and I looked at him perplexed.

"What do you mean?" I questioned and he leaned back, making me let go of him.

"The Dwarven King Thror has been poisoned with lust for things that shine. He has stolen what rightfully belongs to my line because of his foolish desire." Thranduil said and I furrowed my brows.

"I still do not understand…"

"He has a entire hall full of golden coins and treasures, tell me you understand now?" He snapped irritably and my eyes widened.

"You think a dragon will come?"

"I know one will." He sighed and leaned into me. I gently removed his crown and dug my fingers into his hair to rub his scalp with my fingertips. He most often was relaxed by this. Sure enough his shoulders sagged slightly and he rested his cheek against my chest, letting me continue my ministrations.

I brushed my fingers against the tip of his ear and he shivered a bit, sitting up and looking at me. I smiled and kissed his cheek, standing up straight. Thranduil also stood and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"How is it you soothe me quickly, Luniae?" He questioned softly and looked at me.

"Because Illuvatar gave me such gifts of comforting." I smiled a bit. "And the same thing would soothe Legolas when he had his nightmares." Thranduil chuckles.

"Like father like son, I presume."

Thranduil-

"Your majesty! A dragon has been spotted flying towards Erebor!"

Few words could instill dread in my heart, but 'dragon' was one of the very few that did. My face still felt phantom pain when I remembered dragonfire, but yet here I was again, marching my army towards it.

I made Legolas stay, despite his frustration with me. I would not leave my kingdom without an heir left to protect it. When we arrived, I saw that it was already too late. Dwarves and Men fled from the mountain with utmost haste and terror.

Dragonfire burned brightly as Dale went to shambles at the ruin of the great beast. I halted my warriors, staring at the desolation before me. My eyes again saw Mordor. The pale and lifeless faces of my people. The blood and gore. The face of my dying father binding me to what he was having to leave behind.

I saw the dwarven king's grandson, Thorin calling and pleading for help, but I could not suffer this to my kin. I would not waste their lives so easily to a people that had stolen from me. I turned my elk away and my people followed me.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N- And so it begins! I contemplate writing a breif lemon in the following chapters… What do you guys think? I thought I would make breif mention of the 'rift' between Dwarves and Elves before I start the Hobbit Plot.

Thanks to my followers and silent readers! Also to my reviewers; KShadesLady(Not much for the conventions, but I'd like to cosplay one day. XDD My mom has weird opinions on that sort of thing.), Bad Ass female Fighter(^^ I try…), Breeluv(Wait which new character?), Oriana5(Yeah, he's sweet like that. XD Still has a temper, but very sweet when he wants to.), 143Reno(Thought so! FF7 is what got me into fandoms. XD), and DeLacus(Yeah they love trouble. And the Hobbit looms over the story now. XDD).

I already know how I am going to end this, I just have to write it out and post it. Might do two or three chapters next update to get us to BOTFA. Starts passing out permission slips You will need to get these signed in order to go on the feels trip after that, I have much emotion planned.

R&R, until next chapter!


	22. Chapter 22

Luniae-

I was only vaguely aware of the dwarves arrival, having heard only a slight bit from Galion in the halls. Nothing more than a thought in the back of my mind.

Thranduil seemed very annoyed when I saw him in the halls; his brow furrowed ever so slightly, the top lids of his eyes hooding their silvery blue color, and lower jaw set forward a tad bit with a intimidating energy in his steps.

I knew it would have been best to leave him alone, but the Feat of Starlight was tomorrow and I wanted to know why he was disgruntled.

"Melethron?" I questioned softly and he stopped and looked at me.

"Is it important?" He said, the gruff tone in his voice making me feel slightly insignificant.

"I just wanted to know if you were alright…" I said and he looked at me for another moment before sighing heavily.

"I am just very taxed it seems." He replied to me and I smiled gently putting my hand on his upper arm.

"Then come and relax. The feast is tomorrow, everyone will not expect so much of you then." I said. Thranduil nodded slightly and offered his arm to me.

"Then let us go to the springs." He said and I smiled.

"You will switch your crown soon, no?" I questioned and he smiled softly.

"Yes." He said and we began walking towards the lower levels of the palace.

Thranduil-

I brought her to the spring in the bowels of my kingdom, guarded day and night to prevent misusage. This spring fed into a series of smaller pools where women and servants would come to wash their fabrics, but this spring was kept only for the royal family and invited guests; mainly only the kings before me and their wives.

With the walkways through this are guarded we would be perfectly alone. I unclasped the brooch at my throat and slipped out of the heavy brocade I wore. At the end of Autumn it had gotten much chillier; despite Elves being resistance to the cold, that didn't mean it didn't bother us.

The steam in the air was little to none with the chill of the air here, but when I stepped into the spring all thoughts of the cold vanished, the water being pleasantly warm on the surface and not unbearably hot about six inches under. I looked at Luniae who had been smiling and watching me undress.

"Do you like what you see?" I questioned and she laughed.

"Can I not admire my husband's body?" She quipped back and I smirked.

"Only If he can admire his wife's." I said and she blushed slightly. For some reason she was uncomfortable with me watching her undress. If I only saw her bare she was fine, but the vulnerability of baring herself while I watched discomforted her.

"I suppose that would be the fair way." She said and slowly began to loosen the lace of her beautiful emerald green gown.

She was so beautiful. Pale ivory skin with the texture of satin. Beautiful silver locks the color of the pale winter moon. Still innocent like a fine white battle tunic, yet broken in by battles. Eyes the color of frozen forests, yet warmed by the grace and finesse of the Eldar.

She was every bit as beautiful as the day I married her; despite the gentle stretch marks from where she carried Faenmeril and the scars from where she was struck by orkish arrows. She stepped into the spring and came to me, our eyes locked together and I touched her face.

"You steal my breath away with your beauty, melethril." I told her and she smiled, putting her hand on my shoulders.

"As it should always be." She said and kissed me.

XXXXXXXXX

A/N- Just a short AN. Part One of three maybe four of the events in Desolation of Smaug. I was remembering how I mentioned in an early chapter how Thranduil had gotten her a fancy slip… That's like someone buying you sexy undies…. A THRANDUIL WHAT THE HELL MAN-ELF-CREATURE, WHATEVER THE FUQ I SHOULD CALL YOU *Flips table *

Lol my iPads ditionary must be full of elvish and Middle-Earth Terms by now. XDD


	23. Chapter 23

Luniae-

Thranduil pulled me against him and kissed me roughly, his lips instantly kindling the fires of passion inside of me. So this was his idea of stress relief?

I kissed him back with equal fervor, running my hands up his steam-slick shoulders, then his neck, to entangle my fingers into the silver blonde silk that fell from his scalp. Our lips and bodies moved and ground together in a primal dance as we stood in the middle of the spring, naked and unashamed.

Thranduil gently ran his hand through my hair, brushing his fingertips down my spine and holding onto my hips gently, enveloping me in his strong embrace. His lips left mine only to place feather-light kisses on my cheek, then my jaw, then my neck before he latched onto a sensitive spot just behind my ear and I had to moan with the sparks of pleasure that went through me because of it. I heard him snicker a bit before I decided to begin my own assault on his collarbone.

He hummed in pleasure as I nipped and kissed the side of his neck and upper chest. His muscles were taut and rippled when I touched them, his arms tightening their grip on me. Thranduil pulled me lower into the spring, one our knees the water went from waist to just below our chests.

Thranduil quickly grabbed handfuls of my hair and pulled my head back, placing gentle kisses on my throat. I shivered slightly, feeling his arousal begin to grow. When he let go I grabbed his face and kissed him hard, his arms wrapping around my waist and he walked backwards to the side of the spring where a ledge was that he let me lean on.

I ached bad now, spreading my legs when Thranduil came closer to lean over me. He kissed me passionately and I closed my eyes, putting a hand on his face. A small scuffle quickly brought both of us to pull apart and look towards the source of the sound. No one was supposed to be back here, how could a noise have been made?

When after several moments no more noise was heard and no source was found, Thranduil kissed me again and gently fisted some of my hair. I moaned quietly and grabbed onto his shoulders as he positioned himself near me, then entering. I moaned out his name and hugged his shoulders, arching my back for the pleasure he gave me.

As I have stated before, Thranduil is everso meticulous, and only began with grinding his hips on mine. I tugged his hair gently and whined.

"Thranduil…" I ground out and he chuckled, kissing me hard, but briefly.

"You are so impatient, melethril." He murmured in my ear before beginning to thrust his hips at a slow pace. I moaned and leaned my head back, which immediately was attacked by his lips again.

When his pace quickened, I mewled quietly, writhing in the water under him. His hands roamed and teased my flesh, pinching and groping and rubbing. I didn't last long, and Thranduil not long after me. He spent his seed inside of me and pecked my lips and then forehead.

We dried, dressed, then left the spring; our arms hooked and hands twined.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N- Eeeeeeeeeehhhh, not so good at the whole lemon thing anymore. XD Whatever, I can only be so explicit and still use the correct language from an Elf's POV.

Going to go ahead and post this first half, two thirds…. Meh yeah I can do four chapters, One half of the Desolation of Smaug events(Of course this didn't happen, but shush, it's FanFiction for a reason.)

Thanks to my lovely reviewers; Bad Ass Female Fighter(Really? I was just writing… Wasn't really thinking about it.), DeLacus(Yeah, I wanted to focus more on Thranduil's POV since the movies just made it seem like he was this huge arse hole, when in fact he had a reason for being like that *CoughMordorCoughOropherCOughCough *), Asmodeus Black(Wow really? Thanks! I'll have to top it for you ;) ), KShadesLady(Alas many people don't understand what Thranduil had to go through in Mordor. And no. I also will stay fully clothed. I'm already half-blind I don't need to be the reason for everyone else going blind. XDDD), Breeluv(I think you mean Tauriel. We don't really speak of her much. XDD).

I feel as if the quality of my chapters has been declining since the first few so I'm going to try and beef up the details a little bit for you all. Btw I just joined tumblr and OH MY GOSH. SO MUCH THRANDUIL I THINK MY BRAIN GREW AN ANTLER!

Lol, I'm an idiot sometimes…. Speaking of I wanted to say something about a previous chapter again, but Im drawing a blank now…. Maybe I should go to sleep… It's almost midnight here…. Yeah bed sounds good…

Goodnight everyone! R&R, until next chapter!


	24. Chapter 24

Luniae-

I went alone through the halls on the first night of the feast. I had been there for some hours and I had grown weary of the constant chatter and music. I was going back to my chambers when I heard it.

The very soft padding of feet on the stone floor. I was silent and still for quite a while, listening, discerning the noise only due to the silence in the halls. I quietly picked up my skirts and followed the soft padding noise, being careful to remain silent as I crept closer to it's invisible source.

When I felt I was close enough, I struck out with my hand, feeling a fabric-like material under my fingers before a Halfling suddenly appeared in my hand! I held onto the back of his collar and in shock I let go and stared. He bumbled slightly and pressed up to a wall.

"N-Now, please! I don't want to fight you." He stuttered and I tilted my head curiously.

"Who said anything about fighting?" I questioned and he continued to mumble and stutter.

"Well, I, ah, you will.. take me to the King… Won't you?" He looked at me and I crossed my arms.

"The King is a burdened man. If I deem the situation so that he must become involved then I will." I said firmly and the Halfling continued muttering under his breath. "Now how did a Halfling come so far from home? And why does he wander the Kings halls?"

"I, um, well… I am in the company of Thorin Oakenshield, and I am here to free them."

"Oakenshield…" I mused to myself. The heir of Erebor. "But Smaug still slumbers in the mountain." I said and the Halfling looked at me.

"What?"

"The dragon. What do you all think you will do?" I looked at the halfling and he looked at his feet.

"Well, I believe we will slay it."He looked up at me and I tilted my head. I had never met a halfling before, but I heard they were quite reclusive and stuck to themselves, but yet here was this one who just said that he and his friends would slay a dragon. His confidence was persuasive.

"You go the wrong way to the dungeons." I said quietly and the Halfling looked at me a bit surprised.

"Excuse me?"

"Your friends would be there." I said and the Halfling blinked, suddenly connecting the dots that I was helping him.

"But the guards-"

"Will be sleepy and drunk when I bring them wine later." I smiled slightly at him. "Go down this hall here and take the second left passage way, it will lead you to the entrance of the dungeons." I said and the halfling nodded. "But first… What is your name?"

"Ehm. Yes, I am Bilbo Baggins." He said and I smiled.

"Well then, Bilbo, may fate take you and your friends to better paths." I said.

"Yes, thank you very much." He began to walk away before turning back and looking at me. "Ehm, may I know what your name is?" I smiled at him.

"Luniae."

I did as I had promised to the Halfling earlier. Galion and the other guard, whose name I wasn't familiar with, both looked up surprised as I entered with a bottle and two goblets for them.

"My lady, you have left the gathering-"

"I have been away from it for some time now." I cut off Galion's statement of shock. He should know better as one of the Kings guards. They all knew I was not fond of large gatherings like this.

"I have brought you both some wine, so you may also celebrate tonight." I said and smiled setting the goblets and the bottle down. Galion seemed slightly suspicious, but when I turned away he poured and drank the wine just as I had thought he would. Little did they know of the small but potent drops of sleeping brew in the bottoms of their goblets.

I hoped that my small tampering was enough and unnoticed by the two guards. As I left the dungeons area, I felt a tug on my skirt, turning my head to see the halfling again.

"Thank you, my lady. I was a bit afraid you were lying to me." He said and I smiled softly at him.

"I would not." I looked around. "It would be best for you to remain hidden until they sleep. Oh, and do not mention my name or help to your companions. If word somehow reached my husbands ears he would be the picture of utmost displeasure." I said and Bilbo nodded quietly, his face blushing slightly.

"About that, um….. I am very sorry." He said and I tilted my head confused.

"Excuse me?"

"I cant… Just.." He blundered and stammered for some moments before sighing. "Just know that I am sorry." And then he vanished before my eyes. I was quite bewildered by the apology. What did he mean by it?

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N- for the few who understood what the scuffle was in the last chapter, that last bit should satisfy you. XDDDD Not sure if Id call it a ship but Luniae and Bilbo are quite endearing.

One more chapter to go until the events of BOTFA which I told you all to sign your feels trip forms and no one has done so! What the heck! XDD

Thanks to my reviewers; Asmodeus Black(Here it is!), Bad Ass Female Fighter(yeah Im still not the best with letting naughty energies out), morganclaire1(yes. Yes he did have a wtf moment. XDDD he didn't see much though. Just enough to know to get the hell out of there. XDD), Jolenea(Thank you! ^^), DeLacus(yes, but Thranduil was more of, 'don't care im horny' XDDD I like th hashtag #ElfSex though. That made me laugh.), KShadesLady(it was Bilbo. XDDD I am one of those people who need not wear spandex. Lee Pace needs to wear spandex. I approve this.)

Random fact, Lee Pace is six feet and five inches tall. I find that highly attractive. Not only is he a badass elf, an awesome antagonist focused on world domination, and a dude obsessed with pies, hes fucking tall! And hes a dork! I wuv him. .w.

R&R, until next chapter!


	25. Chapter 25

Luniae-

When Thranduil was told of the dwarves escape, he was consumed by a deathly calm. I would rather him have been angry. This was something I hadn't seen before. I knew what to do when he was angry, but this… This was foreign to me. We were both in the room, sitting silently, him at his desk and I at a small table where I distractedly read a book quietly.

I didn't see him move, which made me jump harder when his hand took and shut the book. Laying it on the table infront of me.

"Galion said you brought them wine…" He said flatly. I nodded and looked at him.

"I just thought it would be wrong that everyone was to celebrate except for them." I told him, a partial truth. He wasn't very satisfied with it. His hand flashed forward and struck me in the face, the blow jarring my head to the side and knocking away my circlet.

"You thought?!" He hissed. "You thought?!" He snarled now, grabbing a handful of my hair and yanking my head back to the wall as he towered over me.

"I'm sorry, Thranduil, please-!" He slapped me hard again and I choked out a sob.

"Your feeble thought has just brought death upon us all!"

"Adar! Have you gone mad?!" Legolas yanked Thranduil away from me and stood between us. Thranduil shook with anger. I sobbed once again, hating myself because Thranduil was right. Where would the dragon go when the dwarves failed? Lake Town then here. I had been tricked so easily.

"Get her away from me." Thranduil said quietly, turning his head away. Legolas quickly pulled me to my feet and put an arm around my shoulders, taking me from the room. I clutched Legolas' tunic as he led me away.

Legolas-

"How long has he been hitting you, Naneth?" I questioned as I sat her down at a mall bench in the gardens. She shook her head.

"He hadn't for a very long time… Not since you were very small." She says and I recalled the day I found her, at this same spot crying with a small cut on her forehead.

"Why was he angry with you?" I sat next to her.

"I brought wine to the guards earlier this day because I thought it unfair everyone else was celebrating and they weren't. Your father blames me for the dwarves escape." She said quietly and I sighed, grabbing both of her hands. She looked at me.

"It isn't your fault. You acted on an innocent thought." I told her and she smiled weakly at me.

"Thank you, Legolas." She said quietly.

"Don't let him hit you." I told her. "He may be the King, but you are the Queen. I am sure he wouldn't put it against you if you hit back one day." I said and she looked startled.

"But I would never-!"

"But he should see that you are not a feeble woman. A feeble ellith wouldn't have survived two orc arrows, especially not one of which being poisoned." I said and Luniae smiled softly.

"You make me seem stronger than I am Legolas." She said quietly.

"I only state what I know is true." I said and pulled her to her feet. We walked together for a while, when a guard ame to us and bowed.

"My Lady Luniae, the King has requested your return to your chambers." He said and I let go of her.

"Go and speak with him. He will have calmed by now." I said and she nodded a bit.

"Yes."

Thranduil-

"I am ashamed." I began when she entered the room, her presence making the air in the room itself lighter and less heavy.

"I swore to myself that I would never harm you again… But I have." I turned to look at her and she stood by the door quietly.

"I should not have made the mistake-"

"Do not blame yourself." I cut her off and went to her, holding her hands. She looked into my eyes and smiled a bit.

"The blame is also not yours. We are both at fault here." She said and I stared at her. How could she smile at me? What had I done to receive such a blessing?

"You forgive me too easily." I said and Luniae sighed.

"What is a grudge or anger in this world, but a tiny fraction of the evil that it holds. Evil does not vanish in an instant, but is a long and tedious extermination." She said. "If I were to be angry, it would be so small comparatively that it would not matter. So I let it pass and choose to remain happy and free."

I stared at her. This is why her light shone so brightly. She let negative emotions pass through like a sieve does small objects, but catches the important ones like joy and optimism.

"I am truly blessed to live and die with a woman who is as pure of heart and mind as you." I told her and she smiled weakly.

"And I for a husband that is strong and cares for the lives of his people." She hugged my neck and I held her waist, burying my face into her neck.

Truly and sorely blessed.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N- Yay! BOTFA is next! So returns and passes the slapping…. ._. Poor Luniae, she sort of did deserve that one though. Not the second one, but the first one. She did sort of kind of betray him by helping the dwarves, but he didn't know about that. XDD

Thanks to all my reviewers; morganclaire1(Glad you found it funny. XDD Now prepare your feels because they will come.), KShadesLady(Wish I knew what you were talking about because Im guessing it's involved with Inuyasha and I don't watch that. XD), Bad Ass Female Fighter(Meh, it could have been worse.), DeLacus(Yeaaaaah, don't be so enthusiastic about the feels, they aren't the good kind. XDD).

Horaay for savior Leggy! Now we know why they seemed so pissed off at each other during the films1 :D Lol.

You all are going to hate me at the end of this, I can feel it.

R&R, until next chapter!

BOTFA STRTS NOW! -Flails wildly-


	26. Chapter 26

Luniae-

We watched two days later as the dragon flew over Lake Town. I clenched the back of Thranduil's cloak in awestruck fright, the massive beast's scales gleaming in the light, in sight despite the far distance. Smaug's wrath was indeed great and the town shone in the dark with dragon fire.

Thranduil stood solemnly and wrapped his cloak around me, pulling my face into his chest away from the destruction. Silent tears of grief fell from my face as I watched this, knowing that my children;Legolas, Faenmeril, and Tauriel, were there, close or in the inferno. Possibly dying. Being burnt alive.

"It has fallen…" Thranduil innterupted my sobs and I looked again. The dragon was nowhere to be seen. A guard ran to us frantically.

"My Lord! The dragon has fallen! It is dead!"

Thranduil-

"You will stay here." I told Luniae and she looked at me crossly.

"I will not be left behind!" She said stubbornly.

"Legolas and Faenmeril will not return without Tauriel, he has told me what she has done." I said and turned. "I will not leave this place without leadership."

"What of Tauriel? What has she done?" Luniae grabbed my arm. I sneered a bit.

"Her heart wastes effort on one of Durin's heirs. She is only infatuated with what she has never seen before." I said and dismissed it. "But you are not to come!" I said and looked at Luniae. "You must listen to me."

"I dint want to be left here!" She cried and looked at me. "Please!"

"No."

I found her later, standing by the memorial for my father. A tomb where no body laid. She stood to the side of it, respecting the ground as if Oropher was laying just under the surface. I hadn't seen her since the Second Age, where she withered away after he died.

The vision of my mothers spirit stood by his empty grave and mourned silently. But then I became aware that it wasn't a vision, but a dream, and what I saw changed. Instead of my fathers grave, it was my own and Luniae standing by it mourning as her light faded and her legs could no longer hold her, falling on the ground next to my grave. Was this the future?

I jumped awake from dozing in the camp we made. We were just a day out from reaching Dale where I would demand my heirlooms back from the dwarves. I grabbed the goblet in silence and drank its contents thoughtfully. Was it a vision of foresight? Or was it just a fear that lay dormant in my heart?

"King Thranduil! The Queen seems to have followed us." A captain caught my attention and I stood up quickly. Sure enough in the pale moon of the early winter Luniae and her snowy steed loped towards us through the resting warriors towards us. A part of me was relieved that she came, but zi scowled and stormed to where she stopped her horse and dismounted.

"Luniae, I told you to-!"

I wasn't expecting her to suddenly whip her arm up and put two fingers over my lips. I stared at her a bit in shock.

"A mothers job is to make sure her children are safe. Legolas, faenmeril, and Tauriel are there no?" She questioned and I just stared at her.

"Im only here to make sure they are safe." She said and I looked at her garb. She wore a light armor and carried her mother's bow and her father's knives.

"But you do not like to fight."

"Who ever says a mother bear does? She defends her cubs nonetheless."

"So you are a bear?"

"Yes. At least proverbially." She said and I shook my head in amazement.

"There will be not much of a fight for us. Only thirteen dwarves and a blasted halfling." Luniae flinched and I looked at her. "Why do you flinch?"

"Ive never seen a halfling before. It be a shame for the first one I see to be dead." I grunted quietly and brought her into my tent.

"Perhaps he shall be wise and leave."

XXXXXXXXXX

An- SO IT BEGINS!

Lol. Not quite the dramatic entrance into BOTFA but it will get there. You guys are seriously gonna hate me at the end of this.

Thanks for my followers, silent readers, and reviewers! I would respond, but Im a little PMSing and I feel like crap and Im gonna go sleep soon. Like when I finish so Im trying to hurry. Just a quick shout out to KShadesLady, DeLacus, morganclaire1, 143Reno, Bad Ass Female Fighter, Asmodeus Black, and brianna voltaire.

Just a quick little summary for the reviewers, you guys made me laugh! Your reactions to Luniae forgiving Thranduil were hilarious! Have you all not figured out shes just about the nicest person to exist?! XDDD and Asmodeous(I dub thee Blackie from now on) GET OUT OF MY HEAD! Now I cant do that, thanks! XDDD

R&R, until next chapter!


	27. Chapter 27

Faenmeril-

The dragon destroyed everything.

I was with Tauriel and the children of Bard, the man who slew the beast, as his two daughters called for their brother and father. I kept wondering where Legolas was when the two girls ran off into a throng of Men, calling for their father.

"They must have seen him." Tauriel said and I nodded, helping a woman who struggled to stand to her feet. She looked at me gratefully before limping away. My heart went out to these people. Their homes were gone. Their lives in shambles. Their bodies burnt and broken. Their families were decimated and in shock. They had next to nothing left.

I followed Tauriel to where the dwarves were pushing a small boat into the lake. I watched the dwarf, named Kili, and Tauriel silently. I didn't understand what was between them, but I could tell it was earnestly felt. When Legolas approached us, I didn't like the look on his face.

I turned away from the two as they spoke, beginning to help those who struggled to move away from the water to their feet. I picked up blankets and strewn clothes, helping women lay them out to dry, moving the injured to safer ground and tending some of the wounds. I was not my mother, I could not heal, so there was only so much I could do.

I heard the horse before I saw it and I quickly went to where Legolas and Tauriel had moved off to. The news of Tauriel's banishment did not settle well with me. It didn't settle with any of us in fact, Legolas refused to return without her so I did also.

The messenger seemed quite baffled, but turned and went away.

"Faenmeril. You must stay with Bard." Legolas looked at me and I furrowed my brows.

"Where are you going?" I questioned.

"I have a bad feeling; Tauriel and I will go to Gundabad." Legolas said and I grabbed his sleeve.

"Don't leave me here by myself!" I exclaimed and he grabbed my hands.

"I would not take you there, nethig. It is a dark and dangerous path to an even darker and more dangerous place." He warned me, holding my hands inbetween his.

"I am strong." I retorted and he shook his head.

"No. I have already spoken to Bard. He will watch over you." I pulled my hands away.

"I do not need watching over!" I insisted and Legolas sighed.

"You are too much like naneth. Your light is bright. I fear the darkness would snuff it like a man does candles when he no longer needs the light." Legolas tried to reason and I shut my eyes for a moment.

"Just go…" I murmured and Legolas squeezed my shoulder before walking past me to fetch his horse.

"You know he means well." Tauriel said and looked at me.

"I know…" I said and Tauriel smiled tightly and hugged my shoulders.

"We will come back for you." She said and followed my brother. I watched them ride away and I turned, beginning to help once again as the survivors of Lake Town began the long trek to Dale.

Luniae-

We marched to Dale with the morning light of dawn. I rode beside Thranduil on my steed, trotting in beside him. There was a Man there, a dark haired man.

"King Thranduil! I did not expect to see you." The man said and Thranduil stopped his elk in front of him.

"I heard you needed aide." Thranduil replied as the two wagons of food and water we brought for the survivors came in behind us. The people lingering in the shadows saw this and were over-joyed.

"Where are your injured?" I dismounted and looked at the man.

"Just through that arch." He pointed me in the right direction and I called the healers that had come with to me and began to treat the burns and wounds of the Men.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N- Just a quick note, Faenmeril's perspective takes place four days before Luniae's in this chapter.


	28. Chapter 28

Luniae-

"Naneth!"

I snapped upright when I heard my daughter's voice and I quickly stood and hugged her tightly.

"Faenmeril, I was worried to death! Where are Legolas and Tauriel?" I questioned, brushing her hair out of her face and checking to make sure she was uninjured. She had a few scrapes on her hands, but otherwise was alright.

"Legolas and Tauriel went to Gundabad. I don't know where they are now." Faenmeril whimpered and I hugged her again.

"It's okay. They are strong, they know what they're doing."I said and Faenmeril nodded a bit. I took her to the tent that was set up once again for Thranduil and I, sitting her down and cleaning her hands and the few scrapes on her face. Thranduil was put at ease that she was safe, but still worried for Legolas.

When I had brushed and re-braided Faenmeril's hair I kissed her head and went back to where the injured and ill lay.

That afternoon Thranduil and Bard went to the gate of Erebor, Bard trying to dissuade war between the dwarves and my people. I knew it would not work. I sat in the tent with Faenmeril quietly, tightening the string of my mother's bow.

"I hope you don't have to use it." Faenmeril said quietly, holding her twin blades in her lap. I looked up at her and smiled sorrowfully.

"Sometimes people must do things they do not like to protect what they love." I replied and checked the edge of my father's blade. It was still sharp.

"But you always said-"

"I know what I said, Faenmeril." I scolded and she was silent. "The time will come one day when you will have to stand for what you love and you will understand sacrifice." I told her and she listened quietly.

"A, naneth{Yes, mother]."

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N- Two chapter update!

Thanks to my reviewers; DeLacus(Here's your Faenmeril! XDD), Bad Ass Female fighter(Yeah, I tried to make it obvious.), and KShadesLady(Yeah, get ready to see some spine in the next chapters.).

You all are about to see a different Luniae in the next few chapters. Just prepare yourself mentally for that. XD


	29. Chapter 29

Luniae-

It was as expected. Negotiations were at an impasse. Oakenshield wouldn't keep his word or return the gems that belonged to Thranduil. I sat with Thranduil, who was collected and calmly drank from a goblet of wine. It was quite sudden when the wizard came in.

"King Thranduil!"

"Mithrandir. It has been some time." Thranduil greeted the Istari.

"There is no time for doting! You all are in grave danger!" Gandalf the Grey warned. I had met the wizard on few occasions, but I minded my tongue and tried to pay the two no mind, returning to go through my own medicinal herb book. I hand copied this myself during my mentorship from a very old original copy. Every healer had his or her own copy, it was part of our training. I wasn't truly disrupted until later in the evening.

"There has never been a time where my council has meant so little. What do you think I'm Trying to do?!" Gandalf questioned.

"I think you're trying to save your dwarvish friends, and I admire your loyalty to them, but it does not dissuade me from my course." Thranduil stood and stepped towards the opening of the tent. "You started this, Mithrandir, you will forgive me if I finish it."

I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach and looked away as Thranduil called the order, but I didn't stop him. I could feel Gandalf's gaze on me, but I stayed quiet and tried to return my eyes to the book.

"Never before has the Queen of Mirkwood left it dressed in armor." Gandalf stated and I looked up at him slowly.

"I would not be left behind by my family." I told him quietly and looked out to where Thranduil spoke with a few of his captains.

"So he tried to refuse your company here… It was wise of him."

"Mirkwook elves have always been lesser of mind, but of greater ferocity." I looked into the old man's eyes and he puffed on his pipe before grunting and looking away. I looked back to my book, my eyes lingering on the weapons of my parents in the corner.

Gandalf kept trying to convince Thranduil to leave, warning us of a great orc army from Moria, but Thranduil would not. I stood now, by him, the dark haired man from before, Bard, going over what was to happen the following morning.

"Uh, excuse me?" A familiar shakey voice interrupted us. Gandalf turned slightly and exclaimed.

"Bilbo Baggins!"

The halfling came forward and dipped his head to Thranduil and I.

"Is this not the halfling that stole the keys out from under the noses of my guards?" Thranduil questioned and Bilbo looked down slightly.

"Ah, yes. I am very sorry about that. But! I have this." Bilbo took out a small parcel, wrapped in a cloth and set it on the table, unwrapping it and my eyes widened.

Thranduil stood and approached the table.

"The Arkenstone…"

The stone was a brilliant white on the outside and shone with blue, greens, purples, and reds; very dazzling to look at. So much so, it almost hurt my eyes.

"How did you come to possess this?" Bard questioned and Bilbo shifted his feet.

"I took it as my fourteenth share of the treasure." He said and I had to turn away from the brilliant light of the stone. It had a very muddling effect with the puzzle like structure of the glowing colors. Thranduil also seemed dazed by the strong glow of the gem, not looking at it for too long.

Thranduil gave Bard the stone for keeping and soon everyone left and our tent was shut.

"It seems the tides may have turned." Thranduil stated and kissed my forehead. I nodded a bit and undid the straps keeping my light silver colored armor on, resting it on a table near by weapons. Thranduil wasn't wearing armor at the moment, but removed his Winter crown and his cloak, moving behind the sheet wall of the tent to our sleeping area.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N- ALMOST THERE GUYS!

Just wanted to explain some things about my theories about this part of the movie.

First, I think the Arkenstone would hurt the Elves eyes if they looked at it for too long. Human eyes can only percieve so much, so we see the Arkenstone and go: 'Ooooh pretty shiny, rainbow rock thingie' and the elves, whose eyes are WAAAAAAAAY more sensitive than ours, (I'll note how Luniae could see the moonlight shining on Smaugs scales as he attacked Lake Town all the way from Mirkwood and then Legolas' 'They're taking the Hobbit to Isengard' thingie) and they would look at the Arkenstone: 'Errr, holy shit, really bright, colors, light,rainbows, bright, erg… I can't even life right now. -runs to go vomit in a corner-'. Which would also explain why Bard would hold it in the movie, because if the Arkenstone hurts Thranduil's eyes, he wouldn't want to deal with it, because otherwise why pass up a chance to piss of the dwarves even more?

Second off theres that whole thing about the crown Thranduil wears in BOTFA being his 'battle brown' and how in AUA he wore the crown we see in DoS which meant he had no intention of fighting. My theory is is that Smaug first came to Erebor in the fall, which is why Thranduil wore the same crown, but BOTFA happens in early winter, so he would have changed his crowns already because he changed them with the seasons. And it would make sense because the crown we see in BOTFA is very bare, but still elegant compared to his Autumn crown(Which if you look closely is made out of twigs red berries and leaves.) Just my theories on some things.

Thanks to my reviewers; Brianna voltaire(Thank you!), KShadesLady(Next chapter you will understand what I mean.), and DeLacus(You're going to be one of the ones to hate me at the end. I can feel it. XDD)

R&R, until next chapter!


	30. Chapter 30

Thranduil-

Luniae sat behind me on my elk, Bard riding her horse, as we approached the gate of Erebor. When we had cleared the ranks of my warriors and continued forward, the dwarven 'king' Thorin shot an arrow at the feet of my elk. I halted the beast and it snorted.

"One step further and the next one will be between your eyes!" Thorin threatened me. The rest of the dwarves laughed and roared at Thorins thrreat, but when I motiioned to the hundreds of archers behind me, who fluidly drew arrows and aimed at the mountain, all except Thorin ducked down to hide in fear of being shot. I smirked a bit at the reaction and motioned for them to stand down, which they did.

"Why do yu hide like a thief in his fortress?" Bard questioned.

"I guard my fortress because I expect to be stolen from!" Thorin exclaimed.

"We have received an offer of payment." I called out and Throin glared down at us.

"I have offered you nothing!" I looked at Bard, nodding once. Bard reached into his pocket and retrieved the Arkenstone, holding it up for Throin to see.

"We have this!" Bard said. Thorin gaped for only a moment.

"Do you take me for a fool?! The Arkenstone lies within this mountain! You are liars!" Thorin called out.

I could not hear what was happening, only there was a scuffle and Thorin commanding someone be thrown from the wall. Gandalf came from our left and called up.

"thorin, if you do not like my help then return him to me!" Gandalf cried irritably.

"Never again will I have dealings with wizards, or Shire-rats!" Thorin cursed. Luniae tensed when she saw that the halfling from the night before was the one Throing would have thrown from the high wall. The fall surely would have killed the hobbit.

Luniae-

I was gracious that Gandalf had saved the life of Bilbo. I understood his decision, giving us the Arkenstone to try and keep Thorin's word and honor true.

A raven flew overhead and landed on the wall as Bard called out.

"What will you have; Peace? Or War?" The look on Throin's face was merciless.

"I will have war." And he turned and vanished into the mountain. The advancing boots of an army suddenly came to my attention and Thranduil turned his elk, shouting a command to form ranks against the oncoming Dwarf army.

Dain was quite crass and short-tempered, to say the least. I didn't like that he threatened my husband and I scowled a bit at this. The dwarf army had no time to charge however, seeing as how the great worms burst through the earth, then retreated, allowing many orcs to begin pouring through and charging. What was this?!

The dwarves went into defensive mode, creating a wall of shields and pikes, even infront of our army, who they were opposing. Thranduil was silent and simply watched. I looked back and forth a few times.

"Thranduil!" I called him worriedly, he looked at me then the oncoming sloughs of orcs before calling out to his warriors.

Faenmeril-

I watched from a rampart in Dale, where the women and sick lay, clenching my bow in my hand angrily. My father had ordered me to stay behind, and so I did, with regret however. Now they were fighting. An army of orcs began an onslaught on the army of my father and the dwarves. The Men too would suffer here.

I remained quiet and steadfast, despite my desire to run to the battle and join them. A horn sounded and I watched in horror as the flank of the orcs peeled away and began to move towards the walls of Dale.

"Everyone! Away from the wall! The enemy comes forth!" I cried out in warning, many women and children beginning to scatter for the deeper parts of Dale with cries of shock and horror.

Luniae-

I could only use my bow from the position I was in behind Thranduil. I noticed the orcs peeling away towards Dale and my heart sunk. Faenmeril stood on a rampart, shouting out what I guessed was a warning as she readied her blades.

"Thranduil! They distract us and go to Dale!" I cried, shooting a troll that had a catapault on it's back under the chin, watching it fall as Thranduil turned his elk away. Everyone was backing up or heading to Dale. I held onto Thranduil tightly as he moved his elk into a full gallop as we approached an orc covered bridge. The horned beast lowered his head and knocked many of the orcs off the bridge, letting them fall to their deaths.

As we entered Dale however, the beast was shot with three arrows and crumpled underneath us, sending us rolling forward. The fall had snapped the old string of my mother's bow, but it didn't matter. I was out of arrows anyways.

I stayed down as Thranduil drew his second blade and dispatched the orcs that had surrounded us. When the ten or so were killed I drew my blade.

After I had given up being a guard I always thought fighting was a horrible thing. No matter how terrible this was, I knew that what would happen without it would be even more terrible. I could only picture the dead and dying faces of the people I loved as I fought, slinging my sword and orc blood everywhere.

They would all die if I did not fight for them. And now I understood.

Thranduil-

I stood on the plains of Mordor again. So many of my people strewn dead on the ground, ravanged and bloodied. Dale had become a graveyard for my kin. I would not allow this to continue.

Galion was with me and when I could bear no more.

"Captain, withdraw your company." I ordered and he blew his horn. In only a few moments, many elves were gathered in the small area, where the fighting seemed to have left alone.

"Thranduil! Dispatch this force to Ravenhill, the dwarves are about to be overrun! They must be warned!" Gandalf cried as he ran over to me.

"I will suffer no more elvish blood on this accursed place!" I said. I led my company towards the exit of Dale. Luniae found us on the way and went with us. It was strange to see her spattered with blood, but I led my people nonetheless.

But Tauriel stood in the way.

"You will not turn away! Not this time." The ellith spoke.

"Get out of my way." I sneered. Luniae looked back and forth a bit in shock at what was happening. As if she didn't' understand.

"The dwarves will be slaughtered!" Tauriel uttered, as if it pained her to say such a thing.

"Yes, they will die." I said, slowly stepping forward. "Today. Tomorrow. One year hence, a hundred years from now. What does it matter?" I stopped about three feet infront of her. "They are mortal."

Tauriel whipped out an arrow and drew back, aiming the weapon at me!

"Tauriel!" Luniae exclaimed in utter disbelief. I grew angry. How dare she! After what I had done for her, she dare to threaten me? I raised her as I did my own daughter!

"You think your life is more than their's, when there is no love in it. There is no love in you." Tauriel ground out and I had to stop myself. I leaned back slightly, before swinging my blade hard, bisecting her bow and causing a few of her hairs to fall to the ground. She dropped the remnants of her weapon in shock and I growled at her, pointing my blade at her throat.

"What do you know of love? Nothing!" I snarled. "What you feel for that dwarf is not real!" Tauriel was scared now. I could see it. Perhaps if she was frightened enough she would turn away from the foolish path she was taking.

"You think it is love? Are you ready to die for it?" I questioned. A blade moved mine away from Tauriel's throat as Legolas spoke.

"[If you harm her, you will have to kill me.]" He said and I stared at him. Legolas turned to Tauriel. "I will go with you."

"And I.' Faenmeril spoke as she ran up from the crowd to her sibling and friend. As they began to run off, I was barely able to grab Luniae's arm as she tried to follow them.

"U, melethril… [No, my love]" I trailed off when I saw her face. Her lips trembled as if she tried to speak, but no words would come forth. Shaking her head slightly, she pulled her arm from my grasp and took a few steps back before turning on her heel and running after the three she called her children.

And I was left alone.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N- Oh my god you guys…. Im crying right now because we're so close and I really don't want to write the ending because I know what happens and I don't want it to happen. –Sobs into a pillow- I really and dreading this myself because I know im going to cry and then my mom will walk in and I will have to explain why Im crying and she will make fun of me like she did when I cried at BOTFA because of Fili and Kili and Bilbo's reaction to Thorin….. ;A;

Im also a little happy/sad that this is the first actual story I'll ever have finished since like the sixth grade, when I started writing. Im also tired which is probably making me more dramatic than normal so…. And I just watched that scene where Thranduil looks after Leggy so heartbreakingly when he leaves and it makes me sad.

On a happier note! To my lovely reviewers; DeLacus(Yeah, I have quite a few of my own opinions and theories about this. And you'll find out why you will hate me in the next chapter….), KShadesLady(Yeaaah, Arkenstone is a no-no for the elves. It would be like us and the sun, they go blind after a while XDD), and Blackie(Right feeling, wrong person).

Seriously guys, you will need a feels tank to survive this next chapter or it will crush you.

R&R, until next chapter!


	31. Chapter 31

Faenmeril-

Ravenhill was crawling with orcs and goblins. I was surprised at how well my mother fought for someone untrained, as a feral cat amongst rabid dogs. I fought near Tauriel as we inched closer towards the stronghold, fighting off the forces that tried to prevent our entry from the back side. I ducked as an orc's blade whizzed by, aiming to decapitate and when I stood it staggered back with an arrow in it's throat. I looked up to where Legolas was on a tower, shooting orcs.

So that's where he went with that bat…

I stabbed my sword upwards through an orcs chest and whirled, drawing my sword from it's body and decapitating another who faced me. Then they all turned and ran,moving to a different area of the passages.

"Kili!" Tauriel called and I looked at her.

"We should split up. If we find him we can call to each other as we did in the forest." I said and she looked at me nodding before we took different ways; her left and my right.

This path was quiet. Eerily so. I slowed my pace and quieted my steps, crouching slightly to help displace my weight. I could hear them, just ahead the muffled cries of a male, making me tense up. I peered around a corner to see Fili, Kili's brother so said Tauriel, in the hands of Azog the Defiler!

I quickly hid again, keeping my breathes quiet and even.

This enemy was beyond me. Oh, how I wished Legolas were here. I knew he would protect me. I tried to sneak back quietly, hoping they wouldn't notice, but I bumped into a broken wall and rubblefell onto the floor creating a grating, before a large piece fell and made a low 'ting' on the ground.

I didn't bother to hear their reactions, I turned tail and fled for my life. There were too many orcs in that room for me alone.

Legolas-

I didn't know what she had done, but Faenmeril came flying out of a passageway, jumping from the railing on top of a nearby roof. I was still on the tower, shooting orcs and the few that chased after my sister were easy. I staggered slightly when the tower shuddered under me and I looked, seeing a troll with maces for hands hitting the tower.

Then I looked up and saw Bolg and Tauriel fighting, with Faenmeril safe I drew Orcrist and jumped onto the troll's head, impaling the blade deep into it's hideous head. I was able to direct it's last few steps into smashing down the tower so it would fall near Bolg, distracting him from Tauriel.

I pulled Orcrist free and started towards Bolg as he did me. I would not let this filth escape from me again!

He fought brutally, relying on his strength to try and break me. I refused to let it happen. While he used his force, I counter acted it with agility and speed. I blocked his blade once again and from the corner of my eye I saw Faenmeril running through a passage cutting down orcs as she went. She could handle herself.

I attacked Bolg again, who stupidly kept knocking the stone out from under me, weakinging the structure of the tower that held both of us up.

I have to admit, Bolg was very strong and he managed to knock me down once. Thankfully an orc from the icy platform above us came down infront of him and knocked him through the level of the tower, bricks falling down onto him. I looked up to see Thorin, weaponless and about to be slain. I looked at Orcrist in my hand and sighed. I hated orcs more than dwarves though.

The blade impaled itself into the orcs chest and Bolg was on me again. I dodged his first hit and drew both of my knives, beginning to fight him again this way. It was a hard fight, but it ended with my knife through the skull of the monster and I jumped away, letting him and the remnants of the tower fall onto the ground

Luniae-

I had lost track of where Faenmeril was when Legolas dropped the tower. I did not see her anywhere. The small encampment was riddled with the traces of our enemy, dead bodies everywhere, mainly orc or goblin. When I heard weeping I ran to it, finding Tauriel holding the body of what I guessed her dwarf lover.

I went to her quietly and slowly wrapped her shoulders into a hug. Tauriel leaned into me sobbing; her cries full of anguish and heartbrokenness. My heart ached. This would was one I could not heal, and I hated that.

"I'm so sorry, Tauriel…" I whispered and she whimpered, trembling in my embrace. I could not imagine the pain she must have felt. The crippling blows of heartbrokenness could kill an elf, so she needed to know that we were here for her. I looked up and around, searching the area with my eyes for Faenmeril.

"Faenmeril!" I called out and no reply came. Legolas appeared moments later.

"She was near here the last I saw her." He said and kneeled by Tauriel, softly speaking to her in Sindarin as I stood. Faenmeril was her best friend, she needed to be here. So I stood and went looking.

A few orcs still lingered around, but they were no real problem to me. I cut them down with what strength I was given bby Eru, scanning and searching for that familiar head of pale blonde hair.

I turned a corner and I found something that no strength nor valor could shield me from.

And it crushed me.

Faenmeril-

I thought I was doing rather well, running through the passageway, I had seen Legolas fighting some moments ago. I came to an opening where three orcs stood, one very large and armored, one not so armored and gangly and one that was simply wearing a loincloth. All three had dangerous looking curved swords so I held my blades up in defense of myself.

All three attacked at once, the big orc being easy to evade due to his slowness, and I struck the bare skinned orc the first chance I got and killed him. The remaining smaller orc pushed me back and I used the momentum to roll back onto my feet. The both orcs faced me now and the bigger one charged at me, drawing my attention.

I blocked his heavy blade and struck out, cutting a strap to make parts of his armor fall off. He roared and continued his assault. I spun to the side and drove both of my swords into the big orcs now exposed chest and it roared in pain and staggered away, bleeding heavily from the wounds, I kept at it, slashing and stabbing the already injured orc, before taking the opening for a fatal stab into it's rotten heart.

The wet stab that followed wasn't inflicted by me. Pain bloomed in my midsection as the smaller orc, which had been using the big one as a distraction, stabbed me from behind, the tip of his blade coming through my stomach. I gaped like a fish with no water at the pain, suddenly not able to feel my legs. When the orc withdrew his sword I crumpled and gasped, my own blood flowing crimson from my belly.

With a pained, but determined cry I swung my blade and cut the orc's feet from under him. He shrieked and I stabbed into his side, leaving my sword in him as he died. I felt very light and dazed now. Light… Light sounded nice right now…

I drew myself up onto my elbows and weakly drug myself a ways from the three orc corpses before collapsing face down, panting with blood dripping from my lips. I felt like I couldn't get enough air, no matter how much I breathed I felt weaker, fainter….

My eyes grew dark as I took the last breath I ever would in Middle-Earth, before letting go.

Luniae-

I could not move at first, seeing the body of my daughter lying in a pool of crimson. I just stared for a while in disbelief.

My next step fell from underneath me and I crawled shakily towards her.

"Faenmeril… Wake up…" I pleaded feebly. I knew she was dead. And it hurt like no wound nor poison that would ever come could. I drew her onto her back, seeing the terrible wound and her blood soaked midsection. I sobbed as I pulled her body into my lap and I curled around her, holding her close, willing Mandos who give her welcome in his halls.

I threw my head back and cried out in pain. I rocked back and forth, holding Faenmeril's limp form. She was just a girl. Footsteps ran towards me and I didn't care. They could orcs, I would not let go of my daughter.

Legolas-

I had only seen naneth cry a few times, but this… She was completely and utterly crushed. Faenmeril was dead. She had fallen and taken her killers with her. My father was also injured deeply by loss, but nearly so much as naneth.

The Greenwood was silent on the day we buried her, next to the grave of Oropher. Many people, from guard members to peasants, her closest friends to her teachers, came and left white roses on her grave. I held Luniae around the shoulders, her sobbing into my chest, as lastly my father placed Faenmeril's circlet on the ground over where her head lay.

I would not stay for long after that. I couldn't bear the grief of my mother or father. I went by her room before I left, taking only one item of hers to remember her by.

The ride was hard and the terrain grew harder as got closer to the realm of the Dunadain. The first time I had to stop to rest my horse however, I took out the little horse I gave her so long ago.

It hurt my heart knowing that my sister was gone…

I bowed my head and let the tears I had been holding back come.

And like a flood, they did.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N- Guys… I can't even life right now. I'm crying so ahrd. I had to take like four cry breaks while writing this. I'm so done. The next chapter is probably going to be the last one and told partially in third person.

Guys im so sorry. I knew this was coming since the beginning and Im so sorry. –cries in the emo corner- I told you, you would be crushed….

Thanks to my reviewers; morganclaire1(-hugs and cries with you- MY OC'S ARE LIKE MY CHILDREN AND IT HURTS), DeLacus( D': So sad… And Thran can get another elk…), and KShadesLady(Yeah I know, it's just I don't like crying and this is breaking my heart as an author….).

R&R, until our last chapter together! You guys have been amazing.


	32. Chapter 32

Thranduil-

My fingers gently pried the circlet from the grass growing up and around it, cleaning it from the invasive green stalks. I left it draped over a ridge on the marker, so that it hung over the corner where it would be seen. I bowed my head and moved back some steps.

It had been sixty two years, but the wound was still fresh as if it had only happened yesterday. I sighed and looked around. Many had left for Valinor in the past few years as the threat of war grew, but I stayed. As war broke out in the South, I sent Luniae, five months pregnant, away to Lindon so she would be safe.

I told her to wait for me there, so now, when I went to the West, we would go together.

We didn't stop in the Lorien nor Rivendell, our group getting larger as we passed through the other elven realms. Only few were staying, the rest going to find peace and bliss in Valinor. Legolas was choosing to stay. I didn't know how long he would stay, but I hoped that he would come at some point.

Luniae was happy to see me, holding a child in each of her arms. It pained me that I wasn't there for her, but it seems she did well. There names were Faengal and Celelon. Faengal was the elder twin and he looked almost exactly like me. Celelon, however, looked like Luniae, bearing her hair and eye color while Faengal bore my own.

As we began our journey we took turns holding our sons and talking about the things that had happened while we were away from each other. We both never voiced it, but we were unbearably happy that we knew Faenmeril would be in Valinor waiting for us to come.

Luniae-

Valinor was beautiful beyond description. The words I speak now would do it no justice, so I will not even try.

When our ship was docked I was the first one off, holding Celelon in my arms quietly. I was amazed by how breathtakingly beautiful this place was. The architecture put Rivendell to shame. The trees put the Greenwood to shame. The brilliance of everything here put the Lothlorien to shame.

Every elven realm or kingdom that ever came to be was put to shame by this place. As I stared, one thing caught my eye.

A beautiful young ellith walked towards us, Thranduil having come to my side, and I could only cry in happiness. Faenmeril laughed and ran to us.

"Naneth! Adar!" She said and I hugged her, careful not to hurt Celelon.

"Faenmeril…" I held her tight, burying my face into my daughter's hair. Thranduil also steped close and hugged her.

"Where's Legolas?" Faenmeril questioned and Thranduil sighed a bit.

"He has chosen to stay, though he may come some time later." Thranduil said and Faenmeril nodded.

"I hope he does. I would miss him if he doesn't come." She said and I smiled, holding Celelon close to me.

"You have two new brothers as well." I told her and Faenmeril smiled, looking at the two infants.

"What are their names?" She questioned.

"Your father holds the elder of the two, Faengal, and I have Celelon." I told her as we began to walk into the great halls of Valinor.

No POV-

Galion sat back and looked at Luniae to see if she had finished speaking.

"Are you finished, Lady Luniae?" He questioned and she nodded, smiling softly.

"Elrond has told me Legolas will be arriving later today. I should go and greet him." The silver haired elf stood. Faengal ran into the room, latching onto Luniae's leg.

"Naneth! Adar said they see a ship coming!" He said and Luniae chuckled, picking her son up and holding him. Faengal and Celelon had both turned 450 in the spring and they were just as curious and mischievous as Faenmeril and Legolas combined.

"Are you ready to meet your honar[big brother]?" Luniae questioned and Faengal nodded enthusiastically. Galion smiled at the mother and her son, closing the volume and setting down the quill he had written her life story with. For no there were no new chapters to add, as the last one had already been entered into. He had done the same for Thranduil and Faenmeril. Soon he would also write Legolas' story. The witnesses of Middle-Earth would tell their stories of loyalty, beauty, and courage for the rest of time here, to all the new elliths and ellons.

Luniae went to the docks where Thranduil stood, holding Celelon's hand and standing close to Faenmeril who waited for the last part of their family to arrive in Aman.

Where they would live in peace.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N- OMG YOU GUYS IM DONE. YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH AN ACCOMPLISHMENT THIS IS FOR ME.

I always start writing a story and then I get bored or don't get feedback and so I always end up moving on to something else, but I've actually gotten to finish a story and that makes me so happy! I literally could cry tears of happiness right now. Writing is such a passion of mine and I feel like this is the first thing I've taken uber seriously.

I'd like to say thank you to every single person to has read this and favorited and followed it. You all are absolutely amazing. KShadesLady, Asmodeous Black, Bad Ass Female Fighter, DeLacus, and morganclaire1 were some of the biggest and steadiest reviewers, and I'd like to thank them a lot, I knew I could always look forward to hearing from you guys and getting to laugh at some things that you said every chapter I updated and you reviewed on.

I plan on beginning a story for Legolas and his adventures with Gimli after LOTR ends and of course there will be a very short, maybe five or six chapter, story for Tauriel if you guys are interested.

I don't think we will see much from Thranduil for a while, but I'm always coming up with ideas, so just watch out for them.

Hopefully I will hear from your guys in another story! ^^


End file.
